Saving Her
by A Girl Heading Nowhere
Summary: Marriage Law! Draco Malfoy marries Hermione Granger for the Order. But is there something more it? Something more than what meets the eye? Is it a little thing called 'love? R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

It was still early in the morning when 16-almost-17 year old Hermione Granger got up in her room in 12 Grimmauld Palace. Obviously her roommate Ginny Weasley was still in bed. As she made her way down the stairs to kitchen, where Mrs Weasley would be cooking breakfast for the members of the house, she remembered how everything had changed at the end of her fifth year. At the Ministry, Sirius had barely escaped from Bellatrix and everybody now believed that Voldemort had returned. The most shocking thing had been the appearance of a certain Draco Malfoy along with Professsor Snape and his mother Narcissa Malfoy at Grimmauld Palace a day after the ministry incident where his father Lucius Malfoy had been arrested. Oh yes, the presence of the two Malfoys had created a ruckus in the house which was only settled after Professor Dumbledore had come and solved the matter. You see anybody who knew Mrs Malfoy would know she loved her son immensely and would do anything to protect him, even if it meant taking him to the Order. The two Malfoys had definitely helped the Order and now not one member doubted them.

The wonderful smell of Mrs Weasley's cooking reached her nostrils as she stood at the kitchen entrance. However, she was forced out of the euphoric feeling as soon as she laid her eyes on the table. Sirius Black was up at seven in the morning. Oh no, something was definitely wrong. And if that wasn't enough the other members of the Order were also present. Remus Lupin sat beside his wife Nymphadora Lupin-nee-Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt sat in one corner reading The Daily Prophet. Mr Weasley sat at a corner discussing something secretly with his eldest son Bill Weasley who had recently married Fleur Delacour. Mrs Malfoy, who was otherwise always impeccably dressed, for the first time looked like she had been through hell. Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall who were never here this early were also sitting tight-lipped today. Being lost in her thoughts she never noticed the presence of six boys who looked like they just wanted to go back to bed. These boys were the Fred and George Weasley,who were plotting some new prank as usual, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley,her two best friends in the world, and Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. Blaise had already planned on being a neutral party in the war but when his best friend Draco Malfoy had joined the Order Blaise decided to join him in defeating Voldemort too. And perhaps a certain girl was also the reason he had joined the Order. Behind them was a girl all dressed and ready for the day, Ginny Weasley.

As the younger ones sat for their breakfast nobody said anything. No jokes from Sirius as well. Yes, something was wrong. However in that moment Professor Dumbledore made an appearance by floo and was closely followed by Head Auror Alastair Moody. As they sat down their eyes turned to Hermione. Hermione, always the clever one, asked with little fear about what was wrong. Dumbledore started to say something but stopped and so it was Remus who decided to answer her. "We have got ourselves a little situation here." That one sentence was enough to draw everyone's attention. The adults, though aware of the situation still listened to a sentence at the time of war only meant bad news. Remus continued, "The Minister of Magic, obviously under the order of Voldemort, passed a Marriage Law." He paused, waiting for the outrage to follow but he was met with silence. Perhaps they were still in shock and so he continued. 'All muggle- born witches are to marry pureblood males by their 17th birthday."

For the next few minutes nothing happened. That is before Harry found his voice and asked the question that was on everyone's mind." Is there nothing we can do to stop this law?" " No Harry." Remus replied. "So what will we do about Hermione?" This time Sirius answered," We need to find her a pureblood male before any Death Eaters petition for her." All this while Dumbledore had been observing Hermione and so the next question he asked was for her."Hermione, do you need some time child? We can discuss this in the evening if you want." "Discussing it later on won't change anything. So what do we now?" Yes, she was the Hermione Granger everyone knew. Smart and brave. Ron, ever the helpful one turned to Hermione and said," I can marry you. You will be safe here." "Ron no! I can't marry you. I don't want you to give up on your happiness for me. We both know 'us' can't happen." Well you see that is because Ron was not attracted to was something all the young adults in the room knew but had never dared to tell the adults. "Well, if needed I can be the knight in shining armour for you Hermione." Fred teased. " And who said you were allowed to do that and not me. Say what Granger, will you marry me?" said George sending a charming wink Hermione's way. "Don't you two have girlfriends? Girlfriends who, to put it lightly, will kill me if I marry either of you." Hermione retorted. "What about Charlie?" Bill asked. " No don't you dare take Charlie's name. I have looked at him like a brother for as long as I have known him and that will never change." replied Hermione. "Well, there is always Sirius left." Harry said rather awkwardly. "What?" Those three echoes had come from a very pissed off Hermione, a shocked Sirius and an outraged Molly. Everybody turned to Dumbledore expecting him to say something but the silence they got told them that Sirius was the only one left. "I will not marry a man who is almost my father's age. Professor you can't ask me to marry this man-child, no disrespect to you Sirius."And with that she stormed off to her room followed closely by Ginny. "None taken." Sirius' reply was the last thing she heard.

Downstairs everybody still did not know what to do until "I'll marry her" was heard from Draco Malfoy. "Did Malfoy seriously just say he will marry our Mione?"Ron whispered to Harry who could only nod to that. " Draco dear, are you sure?" Narcissa asked. "She needs someone mother. I'll do it to save her." Nobody said anything absorbing it all in. "Very well then. Mr Malfoy it is. Now let's just hope Ms Granger agrees." Dumbledore said before taking his leave followed closely by all members of the Order except the Weasleys and Malfoys who were staying at Grimmauld with Sirius and Blaise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reviews everybody. You all are free to ask any questions you want about this story. And here's the next chapter.**

**CHAPTER 2**

Ginny lightly knocked on the door of the room she shared with Hermione and entered. "Hey, you okay?" " How can I be okay Gin? Did you not hear it all downstairs? I'm getting married. To Sirius Black of all the people." "Hermione, it will be alright. You just wait and see. Something good will happen in the end." "I don't think so Gin. I mean even Dumbledore asked me to get married. And he is Dumbledore, the only person who could have gotten me out of this." Ginny realised what Hermione had just said was absolutely true. If even Dumbledore had told her to just marry off it meant that he had done everything he could to save her yet in the end it hadn't worked out. So she did the only thing that she could do. She held Hermione and let her cry her eyes out.

Downstairs things were comparatively better. Well if you consider Harry and Ron staring at Draco like he was some saviour as better. "Why are you doing this, Malfoy?"Ron asked." What do you mean Weasley?" Though the boys got along just fine, they still called each other by their surname. " I mean what are you doing with Hermione? Our Hermione." "Currently I am not doing anything to her. But I do plan on marrying 'your Hermione'. That is unless you want her to be married off to a Death Eater." "Of course not Malfoy. I suppose we should thank you. You are kinda saving her." said Harry. With a nod to Harry, Malfoy left the room followed by Blaise.

"Did you for once think this through Draco?" Blaise questioned the said boy when they reached their shared room. " I mean I get that you happen to have a slight crush on said girl but you gonna just marry her? I mean it's marriage. You know where the boy and the girl stand before a priest and pledge their eternity to one another." " I know what marriage is Blaise. I am not an idiot." "I am starting to doubt that" Blaise cut in. " So what did you expect me to do Blaise? Let the girl I like be married off to Sirius. She would become my aunt then. Do you realise that?" " Ah. I think I am finally beginning to understand. But still..." " Wouldn't you have done the same if it was your Red instead of Granger?" " Hmm.. I suppose I would have. Anyway you should go and have a word with your missus-to-be. After all, she doesn't know you asked to marry her."" I suppose you are right. I'll go have a word with her." " I'll come with you." At Draco's questioning look Blaise replied " Red is consoling her. I'll keep Red busy for you." With that said the boys went to have a talk with Granger.

By the time they reached the girls, Ron and Harry where standing at the door of the girls room and talking to Ginny. On reaching the group Draco said " Let me have a word with Granger." " She won't talk to anybody except Ginny" Harry replied. " Red don't be so cruel to stop a man from meeting his wife-to-be. Let Draco pass and he can handle Granger." Blaise said. "Wife-to-be. What?" And so the boys stood at the door telling Ginny what she had missed. " Alright Malfoy I guess you can talk to her." said Ginny and stepped aside to let Malfoy in.

As soon as Draco entered the first thing he did is cast a spell to stop the others from listening to his conversation with Granger. It was already gonna be an awkward one. He didn't need Granger's saviours to listen to it. He then turned to see a girl with a red nose and tears in her eyes staring at him. Well here goes nothing.

"Granger?" " Malfoy? I told Ginny I don't want to talk to anybody so what do you want?" " Well... You don't have to marry Sirius." For a moment, her eyes lit up at that thought until she realised that he was not telling her exactly everything, " What do you mean Malfoy?" " Well.. It's like.. umm... " " Are you going to say something Malfoy?" " Right. So iaskedtomarryyou." Malfoy said in a single breath." What? Slow down. I didn't understand anything." " I said I asked to marry you. Okay later." And Malfoy all but ran out the room. (Though if anybody would say this in the future he would say I strode out of the room. Malfoys don't run.)

As soon as he opened the door, the three boys and one girl attempted to look busy. Huh. Like he didn't already know that they tried to listen to their conversation. He quietly made his way to his room waiting for realisation to dawn on Granger and the following burst of anger which would be directed at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just for the sake of the story, Hermione Granger is born on August 31,1980. This is done so that Draco Malfoy is already 17 as he is born on 5 June,1980. You see he has to be of age to marry Hermione. And the story begins in mid- July for those who were wondering about it.**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 _Malfoy... I am gonna marry Malfoy... No that can't be... But then I'll have to marry Sirius... No I have to do something..._

With these thoughts in Hermione's mind she made her way to the living room where Harry and Ron had been reading The Daily Prophet. " Harry may I borrow the Prophet for a minute?" Hermione asked. " Hermione, you okay? We tried to talk to you but Ginny was standing like a guard and threatened to hex us." Harry said completely ignoring her earlier request. "Yes I am completely fine. Now may I have the paper?" "Why would you need the paper Hermione? You know they don't write the truth anymore." Ron said. Well, the thing was that The Prophet had published a front page article about the Marriage Law. And having known Hermione all these years they knew she would not be happy about what was written. Not one bit. " Just give it to me. Before I hex you." Hermione said with determination. "Right Harry, give the girl what she wants and we'll leave." Ron said slightly frightened. So Harry handed Hermione the paper and the two boys made a beeline for their room for obviously they didn't want to face the wrath of Hermione Granger. Oh she was definitely scary when she was pissed. And right now she would be incredibly pissed.

"Draco Malfoy. Are you mental? I mean do you have even one brain cell in your head? You are going to marry me despite the demands of the law." Hermione Granger, correction a very ticked off Hermione Granger, asked Draco Malfoy as she burst into his room. " What requirements Granger?" " You mean to tell me you don't know. Don't act dumb Malfoy. The article very clearly states that.. well.. " Hermione turned red at this. "What article Granger?" " You mean to say you really didn't read it?""I will have to say no." "Oh you! Here." And just like that the Daily Prophet hit Draco right in the face. "Granger what the hell did you do that for?" " Oh, you'll know soon enough Malfoy. Go ahead read the article." said Hermione as she sat down on what she assumed was Zabini's bed.

 **MARRIAGE LAW PASSED**

 _In a move that surprised half the Wizarding world, the Ministry of Magic passed a Marriage Law, a law which was abolished back in 1890. According to this law, all muggle-borns within the age group of 17-35 are to be married by the first week of September. All male muggle-borns are to be married to either half-blood or pureblood witches and all female muggle-borns are to marry pureblood males without exception._

 _Though no reason has been cited for legislation of such a law, rumours have been going around that the law is a part of a bigger move. The bigger move? Dominance over muggles. The rumours are yet to be confirmed._

 _"The process of registering is simple. Wizards and witches are to petition for a certain muggle-born with the Ministry and the candidate is to choose to sign one of the petitions and then there is marriage. It is all very ordinary similar to a normal marriage. " a member of the Ministry who wishes to remain anonymous told the journalist._

 _When asked if it is true that the couple need to consummate their marriage a year into the marriage, the person replied in affirmative. Well, to all the couples about to wed The Daily Prophet would like to give their heartiest congratulations !_

Oh great Merlin. Marrying Granger was okay but really consummate the marriage. He had not even thought about it. Okay there was that one time where he wondered what was Granger hiding under those school robes but the Yule Ball had answered that and made him realise there was a lot more to her than what met the eye but this. This was ridiculous.

"Malfoy are you even listening?" "Of course I am listening Granger." Okay, maybe he wasn't but who was gonna tell her that. "Really? Then do tell what I just said to you." Oh oh... He was caught. Bugger. " Granger we have a year for that. I am sure we can think of something. And if not don't worry love I am excellent in bed." Malfoy winked and gave her his signature smirk. "What am I gonna do with you Malfoy?" " Now now Granger we haven't even married yet. You should control your urges." "What? No. I wasn't saying it in that sense.. I mean.." As Malfoy's laughter cut through the air she realised he meant it as a joke. " You.. You sick... Ugh..." Hermione gave up and just walked out the room. It definitely was useless to talk to Malfoy.


	4. Chapter 4

**To all of you who are following the story, thank you so much... You are welcome to ask me any question that you want... And to make the story more believable there will be other muggle-born boys and girls in Hermione's year to marry a pureblood. So basically a few people who are half-bloods or maybe half-bloods/purebloods according to Ms Rowling's story will be muggle-borns in this story. And on with story now...**

 **CHAPTER 4**

The week following Hermione's talk with Malfoy had been a busy one. Harry's birthday had been celebrated on the Thursday of that week so since Monday Mrs Weasley had been preparing a big feast for it. And Hermione being, well, Hermione had decided to help her. Then there was the fact that the number of deaths had been on a rise. Due to , Fred and George Weasley had been forced by their mother to move back to Grimmauld Palace. And everybody knew that the presence of the twins meant that there was always trouble brewing just around the corner. Also to top it all, Hermione had been avoiding Malfoy. Though she would never admit to that. But everybody had figured that out when Draco had sat at the dining table beside Hermione ( obviously it was all planned by the two motherly figures Molly Weasley and Narcissa Malfoy who had always been quite meddlesome) and in that instant Hermione left the room saying she was done eating. Not only was Hermione avoiding Malfoy at all costs, she also refused to be around Blaise (who she knew would plot something and get her locked up in the same room as Malfoy cause that was exactly what he had done to get Ginny. Yes, he had locked himself with Ginny in a room after Harry's birthday party and when Hermione had come to her room to sleep she had found Blaise and Ginny snogging each other.) but she had also starting avoiding Mrs Malfoy which was quite surprising cause the two women usually got along very well.

Anyway it was Saturday of said week, the 2nd of August when the Order had called a meeting and allowed even Ginny to sit in on the meeting. Ginny was never allowed to sit in on these meetings but here she was sitting beside Blaise holding his hand under table. On her other side was Hermione talking to Harry beside her in hushed whispers. Ron was surprisingly laughing at something Draco had said. Yes, Draco and Ron laughing together. The mood turned sober the moment Professor Dumbledore walked out of the fireplace.

"What is going on Albus?" Remus, the one sitting closest to the fireplace asked. " It is already August. We have to get Ms Granger married soon." Albus replied in a grave voice. "Don't worry, me and Molly have started the preparations. Hermione will become a Malfoy on 31st August, her birthday only." Narcissa said turning to Hermione and giving the girl a small smile. Hermione returned the smile out of sheer respect for the woman and definitely not for the fact that the day she is to turn 17, she would no more be a Granger. Oh, life was cruel. "That's good I suppose. But I have been asked for help from other muggle-borns as well." "You will help them, right Professor?" Hermione asked in a voice that made her seem like a little child. _A child who is about to get married..._ Albus thought. " Of course we will, Ms Granger. But we will need purebloods to marry them. I was thinking if Mr Zabini and Mr Weasley would help us." " Sir, with all due respect I cannot marry a girl you choose. But I will help find you men if you need. There are still people in Slytherin who do not believe in You-Know-Who's ideologies." Blaise replied while squeezing Ginny's hand in a reassuring way. Professor looked at Blaise in a piercing gaze as if looking into him before he turned to Ron and asked "What about you Mr Weasley?" " Well.. sir... " " He can't Professor but Neville can take his place. Neville will be able to help." Hermione replied to save Ron. "Very well. I will contact him and Mr Zabini and Mr Malfoy I will need the names of these men at the earliest." " We'll give them to you tomorrow only Professor. We just need to have a word with those people and see if they are willing." Draco said in a clipped, professional tone. "Also do ask which of these men will be willing to marry tomorrow only as Ms Bones turns 17 day after tomorrow." Draco only gave a nod to the old man.

"On to the next point. Do any of you know somebody with the initials R.A.B ?" Dumbledore asked directing the question mostly to the pureblood adults at the table. Apart from Dumbledore, only the Golden Trio knew why he was asking that question. It was only a few months back, at the end of their sixth year at Hogwarts that Dumbledore had found yet another horcrux, which on later inspection was found to be a false one. All adults shook their heads indicating a negative answer to that question except Sirius. "Well, my brother did have the initials R.A.B." Sirius said in a whisper. " Regulus Arcturus Black. But why?" This time it was Narcissa who said these words to Albus. At Hermione's gasp, the people at the table turned to Hermione. It was obvious that whatever she had thought was important cause Hermione Granger did not think up stupid, useless things. " Of course. The room we were cleaning. That cupboard which would not open." " We thought it was a boggart." Harry said, continuing her thought process. " But it doesn't rattle anymore." Ron interjected. " We had it cleaned..." " Kreacher." All three said at the same time. To say everybody else was at a loss of words at this point would be an understatement. " What the bloody hell is going on here?" Sirius Black asked. It was his house. His godson and his friends saying something of grave importance and his stupid house elf that was talked about. He had to know what was going on.

" Well, it seems the time has come for you all to know what those three are talking about." Dumbledore began." The reason why Tom till this day is alive is because of horcruxes." Only Snape made any indication of knowing what they were. And that indication was a slight widening of his eyes which nobody noticed. " A horcrux" Dumbledore continued "is a powerful object in which a Dark wizard or witch has hidden a fragment of his or her soul. A horcrux can only be created after an act of supreme evil, like murder. So far, Tom has created six horcruxes out of which only two have been destroyed : his diary and the Gaunt family ring. The third one is a locket of Salazar Slytherin which we found to be a fake. The original one had been found by, and this is our assumption at the moment, your brother Sirius. He claims in his letter to Tom that he had destroyed it but destroying a horcrux is not easy. So Ms Granger, do explain how Kreacher fits into this story." Dumbledore turned to Hermione as he knew she was the only one out the three best friends to explain everything in a manner that the two boys couldn't. She was after all the brightest witch of her age. " Well, again this is all based on the assumption that R.A.B is Sirius' brother, but when we all first moved into the house Mrs Weasley had us all cleaning the place. Obviously, at that time I didn't notice it but I should have.." At Harry's stare that clearly indicated she was going off-topic she continued. "Right, sorry. Anyway, the room we were cleaning belonged to Sirius' brother and there was this drawer that kept rattling. All of us thought it was a boggart at that time so Mrs Weasley asked Professor Lupin to look into it but he forgot and then it was Kreacher who had cleaned the room saying something about his favourite Black and all.. Well then it stopped rattling and so we thought Kreacher cleaned it." " But why would my brother do that? He was a Death Eater." Sirius enquired. " Well, we can speculate that later but first we need Kreacher." Dumbledore answered. " Kreacher." Sirius called out in thin air and just like that Kreacher appeared.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry everybody for not updating at the earliest. There was an issue with the stupid net here. So that is why I have posted two chapters together. Hope it makes you forget your thoughts of wanting to kill me. Sorry again !**

 **CHAPTER 5**

" Kreacher do you have a golden necklace which belonged to your master Regulus?" Dumbledore asked the house elf. " Filthy blood-traitors talking about my master Regulus like this. " Kreacher could be heard muttering under his breath. " ANSWER HIM." Sirius barked out. " Yes, master gave me to the locket. He asked me to destroy it. Poor Kreacher did try. But that thing is evil. It cannot be destroyed." " Kreacher go fetch it for us." Draco Malfoy said. " Yes master." Kreacher bowed and disappeared with a pop. At everybody's quizzical stare he just said " What? I'm a Black. He has to listen to me." " But he didn't call you rude names." " What an observation, Weasley." Draco remarked dryly turning to Ron with a nonchalant look.

Kreacher appeared in front of Draco the locket in his hand. As Malfoy took the locket in his hand, he could feel the magic coursing through the object. It was evil. He wordlessly gave the locket to Dumbledore and hoped he would never have to hold such a thing. "Kreacher, why did Regulus want you to destroy it when it was of such importance to his master?" Sirius asked clearly puzzled by his brother's act of well something.

And so Kreacher began his tale. " For years Master Regulus talked the Dark Lord, who was going to bring the wizards out of hiding to rule the muggle-borns and muggles.. and when he was sixteen years old, Master joined the Dark Lord. So proud, so proud, so happy to serve..."

" And one day, a year after he had joined, Master came down to the kitchen to see Kreacher. Master always liked Kreacher. He said... he said..." and Kreacher started sobbing.

" he said the Dark Lord required an elf."

" Voldemort needed an elf?" Harry repeated, looking around at the people in the room.

" Oh yes" , moaned Kreacher. " And Master had Volunteered Kreacher. It was an honour, Master said, an honour for him and Kreacher, who must be sure to do whatever the Dark Lord ordered him to do... and then c-come home." Kreacher rocked himself, his breadth coming in sobs. " So Kreacher went to the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord did not tell Kreacher what to do, but took Kreacher with him to a cave beside the sea. And beyond the cave was a cavern, and in the cavern was a great, black lake... there was a boat. There was a b-basin full of potion on the island. The Dark Lord made Kreacher drink it... Kreacher drank, and as he drank, he saw terrible things... Kreacher's insides burned... Kreacher cried for Master Regulus to save him.. He cried for his Mistress Black, but the Dark Lord only laughed... he made Kreacher drink all the potion... he dropped a locket into the empty basin... he filled it with more potion. And then the Dark Lord sailed away, leaving Kreacher on the island..."

" Kreacher needed water, he crawled to the island's edge and he drank from the black lake... and hands, dead hands came out of the water and dragged Kreacher under the surface.. "

"How did you get away?" Dumbledore asked, and he was not surprised to find himself whispering.

" Master Regulus told Kreacher to come back." "But how did you escape the Inferi?" Harry asked. He clearly remembered those creatures attacking himself and Dumbledore back at the cavern. " Master told Kreacher to come back." " I know that but... " Isn't it obvious Harry. He Disapparted." Ron interjected. " But you couldn't Apparate in and out of the cave otherwise Professor Dumbledore-" Harry said. " Elf magic is not like wizards magic. Their highest law is to do their master's bidding. What happened after you came back, Kreacher?" Draco interrupted and asked Kreacher. Being a pureblood, he was well aware of the Elf Magic.

" Master was very worried, very worried. He told Kreacher to stay hidden, and to not leave the house. And then.. it was a little while later... Master came to find Kreacher in his cupboard one night, and Master was strange, not as he usually was, disturbed in his mind, Kreacher could tell... and he asked Kreacher to take him to the cave, the cave where Kreacher had gone with the Dark Lord..."

" And he made you drink the potion?" said Sirius, disgusted. But Kreacher shook his head and wept. Hermione's hands leapt to her mouth: she seemed to have understood something.

" Master took from his pocket a locket like the one the Dark Lord had and he told Kreacher to take and, when the basin was empty, to switch the lockets. And he o-ordered Kreacher to leave- without him. And he told Kreacher to go home- and never to tell my mistress - what he had done but to destroy the first locket. And he drank all the potion - and Kreacher swapped the lockets and watched ... as Master was dragged beneath the water.. and..." " Oh Kreacher!" wailed Hermione. She dropped to her knees beside the elf and tried to hug him. At once he was on his feet, cringing away from her, quite repulsed obviously. " The Mudblood touched Kreacher, and he will not allow it, what would his mistress say."

"Kreacher." Two manly voices, one Sirius Black and another his nephew Draco Malfoy, shouted at once. " I have told you not to call her that." Sirius continued, still a little shocked at Malfoy standing up for Hermione. Perhaps, Malfoy was not that bad he thought.

" So you brought the locket home. What happened after that?" Dumbledore asked. " Kreacher tried.. he tried everything to destroy it but... but he couldn't. The thing is cursed with Dark Magic. He punished himself for not obeying his orders. And the mistress... so worried about young Master... Kreacher wanted to tell his mistress about Master but he couldn't.. he was forbidden to."

" You may leave Kreacher." Sirius said. With a pop, the elf disappeared and the room fell into a grave silence.

 **Yes people, Kreacher's dialogues have been taken from Kreacher's Tale, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows cause of two reasons - cause I love this chapter and cause this way my story is not too far away from the plot of the book.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

After the Order meeting on Saturday tension was high in house. Blaise and Draco had contacted a few of their Slytherin mates. Adrian Pucey, their senior by two years had agreed to marry the next day and so it was on Sunday morning, the 3rd of August that Draco and Blaise found themselves at Hogwarts beside Professor Dumbledore waiting for Susan Bones to marry Adrian Pucey. The marriage had been a small and quiet affair with Susan's parents thanking Adrian more times than he could count. It was after the wedding that Adrian, Theodore Nott, a Slytherin in the same year as Draco and Blaise and the two aforementioned boys found themselves near the Forbidden Forest nursing a glass of firewhisky each.

" Look mate, I may have married her but I am not gonna be a part of this war." Adrian said. Draco and Blaise had been trying to coax the two boys into joining the Order. " Well by helping that girl by marrying her, you are helping the Order. So why not just join us?" Blaise quipped. "You know Blaise is right. We are doing this for these girls. And helping these girls is synonymous with helping the Order. I'll do it guys." Theodore or Theo answered. " But who am I to marry?"

"Dumbledore will let you know. But from what I know you are to get married in the third week of August. Red told me that the Patil twins were born on 22nd August so my best guess is it's one of them." Blaise let him know.

" Red? Who is Red? And tell me one thing you two... " Adrian said pointing to Blaise and Draco " how come you both are not marrying someone? Aren't you two a part of the 'mighty' Order? " " Not that it is any of your concern but I am getting married. It's on 31st August and I'll remember to not invite you." Draco said jokingly though the slight coldness in his voice was hard to not detect. Whatever happened, Draco was still a Slytherin and the Order his home, his family. He would always protect his family.

" And Red is my girl so don't even think about it." Blaise added to Draco's threat. His tone left no room for argument. Theo had always been a sensible guy. He was a Slytherin so it was in his nature to act indifferent and was the most adept at it. But he also knew when the situation was escalating and this was such a situation. So he steered the direction of this conversation saying " Do we get to know who you are marrying Malfoy?" Only Blaise was allowed to call Draco anything other than Malfoy. The others, friends and foe alike, called him Malfoy. " Granger. " Draco replied, a smirk evident on his face.

" Umm... Adrian... " Susan Bones - well Pucey now - interrupted their conversation. " Yes Susan." Though Adrian had married her just to save that girl, he in no way loved her. She had been his junior and a Hufflepuff of all things. He could not remember the girl or anything about her! Yet, he decided, it was best to at least be respectful to her and so he made sure his voice was devoid of any emotion. " May we leave?" _She obviously had to be sweet to him... So kind... It was so... nauseatingly Hufflepuff-ish thought Adrian._ " Of course. See you all later." And with that said Adrian made his way to his bride, offered her his arm and headed for the Portkey.

It was soon after Adrian's departure that the three boys parted ways. Draco and Blaise went back to Order Headquarters and Theo went to talk to Dumbledore about joining the Order.

Back at the Order, Sirius had been sulking for most of the day. He had not left his room and it was evident that the truth about his brother had made him feel guilty. Only Harry and Remus had ventured into his room and then also it was only to give him food for Sirius refused to talk to any of them. Narcissa had held herself much better but Hermione really thought that it was only possible because she had been through worse with her husband. And not knowing the locations of any other horcrux had only made things worse.

It was finally night time after everybody had gone to bed that Hermione ventured into the kitchen to get herself coffee. As she sat in front of the fire nursing a cup of black coffee, she was reminded of her father who would always join her on nights like these. She was almost done with her coffee when Draco Malfoy walked down the stairs and headed left towards the kitchen. She was sitting in the room on the right of the staircase and could see his profile quite clearly. He had blond hair and anybody could tell he had grey eyes and a pale face. Typical Malfoy family traits. But nobody could see the little, almost faded scars he had on his back. Nobody had ever told Hermione how Malfoy got those scars and she herself never asked. Though he had great physique it was evident that he was tired from the way his shoulders were stooped.

" Couldn't sleep?" Hermione suddenly asked. She didn't know why she asked. He hadn't even noticed her from the way he suddenly took the stance of a fighter on hearing her voice. " You talking to me now?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her. " I can't ignore you for ever, can I?" Hermione asked. By now Malfoy had taken the liberty to sit in the sofa seat opposite her. " I suppose not. But I was wondering for how long you would avoid me. Blaise, Potter, Weasel and I had a bet going about it." He replied falling into an easy conversation with her. It was almost natural by the way they talked now. " Who won?" she asked in a serene voice. It almost sounded like she didn't want to disturb the peace of the house. " Weasel." She smiled upon hearing that answer. " Figures. He and I have had tons of fights. He knows me by now." " I suppose he does." " You didn't answer me yet." she said. Though Draco was a little confused by that question he suddenly realised what she meant. " Ya, Blaise may be my best friend but he snores like anything and his timing is impeccable. He starts snoring when I am almost falling asleep. What about you?" " I am not sleepy."

After a few moments of silence Draco said, " I know this is not exactly what you expected or thought about life before this but we are going to get married. You are going to be safe here." " It is not me I am worried about. " _Typical Granger behaviour, Draco thought._ " Well then, what is it? " " I am not the only muggle-born out there. The Order is trying to save me here and I appreciate that but what about the other girls? Alicia has been taken away to Azkaban for not marrying some pureblood..." " Granger.." Draco interrupted " We are doing everything we can. Don't just concentrate about the bad things but learn to look at the positive ones too. We saved Susan Bones, sorry, Pucey today. The twin sisters will also be married and be alright. You will be alright." He sent a genuine smile her way and on receiving a smile back slowly held her left hand. " I know this isn't ideal Granger but... " he got down on one knee " will you marry me? I know I cannot give you normality, you won't have the wedding you wanted but you deserve a proposal." He took off the snake ring he was wearing and offered it to her. " I know it's crazy that I am giving you a ring with a snake on it but it's all I have got at the moment so..." He never got to complete the sentence as Hermione leaned forward till she face-to-face with him and said a yes. It wasn't the excited yes one would except from a girl about to marry but it was still a soft one with emotions clearly heard in the tone. Draco wanted to kiss her at that moment but she suddenly took the ring from his hand, said goodnight and ran off. _She will be the death of me, Draco mused._


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

It was in the second week of August, 8th of August to be exact, when arrangements had been made for certain members of the Order along with the kids to Diagon Alley for school equipments. With all this protection detail Hermione felt like she would at best suffocate. She had been travelling in one car with Harry, Ron, Tonks, Draco and Remus. It wasn't any better that she had been squeezed between Harry and Ron with Tonks sitting beside Ron and Malfoy had got to sit ahead. ALONE. Comfortably, might she add.

She was also not unaware of the glances Malfoy sent her way while pretending to correct his hair in the car mirror or turning to talk to either of the boys. Oh yes, the four boys had almost formed a great friendship. In Malfoy, Ron had found someone to talk to about Quidditch and Harry had found someone who knew what it was like to be forced to live up to a name. Harry had obviously told Hermione and Ron that while Malfoy could still be a git at times but most often than not he was just trying to be what was expected of him... Be a man who everyone fears and respects at the same time, be the man who has the most power... In other words be a Malfoy.

Hermione could also not help but think of that night a few days back. She had realised that Malfoy actually did want to help her, he had accepted her as his responsibility for he would never give away his snake ring. She had seen him wear it since their third year and had seen him toying with it often. But there was no chance that the ring was just ordinary. He had always worn it, always. Every single day. Out of respect and gratitude to that man she had worn the ring the very next day. Oh boy that was something.

On seeing the ring, Sirius, who had been sitting in the kitchen sipping coffee, had splattered the drink right out of his mouth into the face of a certain Remus Lupin and was given quite a earful in return but the moment Sirius had asked 'Hermione you are engaged?' even Remus had to stop and look at Hermione's hand. Molly on hearing this and seeing a snake ring on her finger had put two and two together and congratulated both Draco and her like it was all a real engagement. Well it was kind of real but it wasn't real real... the heartfelt, wanted to marry the man for so long real. How she would explain Molly that, she didn't know. Narcissa had rushed to her son gushing about how nice he was. How he had been a perfect gentleman and what not. To put it simply, Draco Malfoy had charmed the pants off of all the females in the house. Including Ginny, who till the previous day had been gushing about Blaise like he was the only man in the world. Harry and Ron had rushed to Draco and punched him right in the face for proposing and asked him what in the world he was thinking when he did that. Obviously the boys had forgotten all about the little predicament she was in. After being brought back to their senses, both had profusely apologized to Malfoy. Though everybody knew that it wasn't that they felt sorry but the hawk-like, narrow eyes of Mrs Weasley that had made them apologize.

Hermione was brought back to the present by the arrival of Ginny, Blaise, Mr and Mrs Weasley and Sirius who had all taken the second car here. From what Hermione knew Kingsley and Hagrid were also supposed to be here but she was yet to see them. She would love to meet Hagrid after so long. The half- giant had been a friend and help since her first year. The group of ten made their way to Flourish and Blotts to buy the books needed for their last year at Hogwarts and Ginny's sixth year. Hermione was always saddened at the thought of it being her last year. After that they had headed to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and somewhere along the way Draco Malfoy had decided that he didn't love his limbs anymore as he rested his arms around Hermione's shoulder and walked alongside her.

" What do you think you are doing Malfoy?" Hermione had asked the moment she had seen his face. " Having a walk with my fiancée in Diagon Alley. Well, more of a shopping trip." Draco had replied coolly. " I was talking about your hand Malfoy." Hermione answered. " It looks empty without the ring doesn't it? I thought so too. But the ring suits you much better, love." Draco replied, examining his left hand, barren left hand. " I was talking about the location of your other hand and will you stop calling me love?" It was too bad for Hermione that Malfoy had taken to calling her love since two days. " Do you wanna raise suspicion?" At Hermione's quizzical look Draco continued " Remus told me that the Ministry had obviously acknowledged the fact that muggle-borns were being married off to only certain purebloods for their protection. And that is not acceptable as the main aim of passing this law was to either send muggle-borns to Azkaban or make them slaves of Death Eaters. He said that since we are not very sure of what will happen should they start to do something about little predicament let's just pretend to be in love. So you should atleast learn to act like we are really in love or would you prefer to be married to a Death Eater? " Hermione had obviously gotten a better deal she thought. Being married to Malfoy was a lot better than Azkaban and Death Eaters. " And as for calling you love, well think about it... In a few weeks we will be married which means you will no longer be a Granger and will become a Malfoy... And can you think how weird it will be if I call you Malfoy and you call me Malfoy? Love is better." " How about you stick to calling me Hermione?" Draco gasped and in a very dramatic fashion at that. " Call you Hermione? Do you want to cause an apocalypse? I will not call you that. I can't call you by your name." " And why not?" Hermione retorted. By now they had been standing outside the shop owned by the Weasley twins, the surroundings absolutely forgotten. " I just can't. It will be like committing a universal crime. " And then Hermione realised that Draco could be such a drama queen at times. " Well how about you call me Malfoy and..." Hermione found it so absurd to even think that somebody would call her Malfoy that she stopped that thought. " And what would you call me?" Draco asked. Hermione slowly stood on her tip toes and leaned towards Malfoy and began to whisper in his ears "Well well well... If it is not my wonderful son... " A third voice cut in before Hermione could even whisper in his ear. And Draco cleared recognised the third voice all too voice. He had spent all his life listening to it... His father Lucius Malfoy was standing a few feet away from them and on seeing him eye Hermione, Draco wrapped his arm around her waist and asked " Do you have something to say Mr Malfoy?" The coldness in his voice was only matched by the coldness in Lucius' voice when he asked " What are you doing with a mudblood Draco? Have you forgotten everything that was taught to you? Have you forgotten that she is below you?" " I would refrain from insulting my fiancée if I were you Mr Malfoy. Come on love, let's go inside. It's quite crowded here." And with that said Draco walked into the shop owned by the twins, his arm still wrapped around Hermione. Hermione all confused by this conversation simply walked into the shop, still very securely tucked into the arms of one Draco Malfoy, her fiancée.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Inside the shop, it was like there was a whole new world. The twins had no doubt done an excellent job with the shop. In times as dark as this, it was always good to have a little joy. Draco had always given the Weasley twins the highest respect. Atleast in his mind. If there was anybody in the Weasley family who could do something in their life and make big bucks, it was the ginger in front of him, Fred Weasley and his brother who was most probably showing his family around. It was only on seeing the mischievous and slightly amused grin on his face did Draco realised that he was still holding on to Hermione. Bad move. For the instant he let go, Fred Weasley had grabbed _his_ girl and started showing the store.

It wasn't that he was jealous. Okay, maybe he was slightly jealous of the fact that it was Fred who had got the bout of giggles out of Hermione. And Draco had not even known till now that the girl could even giggle. And so Ron Weasley was pushed down and Fred Weasley had taken his place in the list of people to keep away from Granger. As he started looking around the shop his mind drifted back to his father.

His father, Draco realised, had the most impeccable timing. When he was five-year-old and had broken his toy broomstick, he had gone to his mother to cry. But the instant his mother engulfed little Draco into her arms, his father had walked in and harshly scolded him and his mother for being weak. His mother, since then, had refrained from touching him unless he needed care after his father's beating. He was eight when, while flying inside the house, he had suddenly broken a vase... a very expensive one... and his father had walked in and told him he did not know how to fly if he couldn't even control his broomstick. He was not allowed to go out back then and for the past hour he had been flying amazingly but his father had not seen him then. And even today, when things had began looking slightly better between him and Hermione, his father had shown up and spoiled that moment. His father was indeed a cruel man.

He was broken out of his train of thoughts by weird noises, which he later realised were actually his best friend snogging the she Weasley. Oh, scarred for life. It was within the next few minutes that Hermione came to find him. By then he had comfortably positioned himself on the stairs leading to the flat upstairs. " We are leaving soon." Hermione got a nod of acknowledgement from Draco. " May I join you?" " Why, did Weasley bore you already?" At Hermione's I-don't-know-what-you-are-talking-about look, Draco continued " I didn't know you giggle." " I am not getting anything so I'm just gonna sit here." Hermione replied, clearly not detecting Draco's jealousy. " Are you alright?" She asked after a few minutes. " Didn't know you care, Granger." " I just... You called your Father Mr Malfoy... I don't... Why?" " I thought that was his name Granger. Didn't you know that?" Draco knew where this conversation was headed but he still kept up his mask of indifference. " Shouldn't you not call him that. I mean he is your father." " Listen to me Granger, I am not an uneducated House Elf... I am not your charity case... My relationship with my father is none of your business..." " I am YOUR fiancée." Those words from Hermione shocked him. She had never once made an acknowledgement of their status, no matter how forced it was. From the look on Hermione's face Draco knew that even she had just realised the same thing. Nobody knew what to say after that. The two had been staring at each other when Blaise came by and said, "Sorry to interrupt you two lovebirds but we have to get going. You can continue making gooey eyes at each other at home." Blaise's interruption, Draco realised, was partly welcomed and partly not. Sure, before his appearance the atmosphere was a little tense but atleast it was just the two of them finally coming to realise the implication of the ring that still sat on Hermione's finger.

It was Granger who got up and made a quick exit and Draco who sat there still gaping after her. Blaise was quick to realise something was wrong. Blaise and Draco had been friends since childhood when Draco had thrown his drink on Blaise in a fit of rage. They were six and at a party. Draco's mother had been fawning over what a wonderful boy Blaise was and hence the jealousy. It was an odd start to their friendship but it was in that moment, at that party that the two boys realised that they weren't very different. Both brought up in a neglected environment and craving for love and attention.

"What did I miss?" Blaise questioned. " I am engaged." "Well I did miss your proposal but I clearly did not miss the ring on Granger's finger the next day." "I am engaged." "Yes I know that... Anything else or can we leave?" "I am engaged." Blaise realised that he would clearly not get anything out of Draco at the moment so he dragged the boy outside to go home. However, on the return journey Draco decided to join Blaise in the same car resulting in Sirius having to join the Golden Trio, Tonks and Remus in the other one. That Draco had willingly left Granger alone in the company of the two boys he clearly didn't like was so unlike him. Blaise had to find out what was going on before the entire wedding would cancel.

Hermione had made a quick exit and joined Harry and Ron in the car. It was after a few moments that the car door was opened and Hermione, expecting to see Draco, was surprised that it was Sirius who was joining them. " Where's Draco?" Hermione asked in a heartbeat only later realising her mistake. " Your Romeo decided to go in the other car _Mrs Malfoy._ " Mrs Malfoy... Mrs Malfoy... And the entire way Hermione had only one thought in mind that she was going to be Mrs Malfoy in less than a month.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

10th August

After the visit to Diagon Alley on Friday, Hermione had again gone back to avoiding Draco. And she felt really stupid about it. She was a Gryffindor, she was supposed to be the brave one. But at the moment, no doubt it was Draco Malfoy who had more courage than her. He was the one who had approached her and asked her if she would like to accompany him to the wedding of the Patil sister. Parvati's wedding to be exact. Unlike Padma, her sister, she had to marry a Slytherin, Theodore Nott. Padma was lucky enough to have a chance to marry her boyfriend Ernie Macmillon, a Hufflepuff. Since Padma was marrying quite willingly, her parents had allowed her some time so that her wedding could be planned. Parvati was obviously not that lucky. As so, Hermione Granger found herself standing in front of Draco Malfoy, who for all intents and purposes had clearly asked her to be his date for the Nott wedding. It didn't help that at that very moment, a beaming Narcissa Malfoy had made an appearance and answered on Hermione's behalf. In short, Hermione was going as Draco's date to the wedding which was to be held in two days. Hermione was not pleased.

What made matters worse was that hearing about a wedding, Narcissa became so excited that she decided that her son's wedding would not be a simple one. And so within half an hour, Molly Weasley, Narcissa Malfoy and Ginny Weasley were very loudly discussing the Granger- Malfoy wedding. They were getting on Hermione's nerves who was sitting in the adjacent room trying to read a book.

" They won't stop." Draco announced standing at the door of the room. " My mother loves all this. Weddings, engagements, events... Anything romantic... She loves them." "You don't seem to have inherited that from her." Hermione replied. " Are you implying that I know nothing about romance, love?" " I wasn't implying it Draco. I was stating it." "You wound me Granger." Malfoy slowly came and stood behind the couch Hermione was sitting on. He leaned down and whispered," Perhaps you could give me a chance and then judge me." He stood straight and continued walking out the door. " I'll see what I can do with my mother. You want a small wedding, we'll have a small one then." Hermione Granger realised that she would never understand Malfoy. He had the most peculiar behaviour. One most he would be teasing her by calling her love, next he would imply he was interested in her and then he would act like nothing mattered to him. Yes, he was an odd one.

12th August.

The wedding was held at the Nott Manor. The place was big and had the potential to be beautiful if only it weren't that dark. Though Narcissa and Blaise had also attended the wedding, it was still Draco she stuck too. A few days back, Hermione would have found it weird. Hermione Granger holding onto Draco Malfoy's arm like her life depended on. It was blasphemy. But his presence had been quite comforting. Not that Hermione would ever tell that to him. His ego was big enough as it was. It also helped that for the entire wedding Draco never left her side. Not even when Theo on the spot had asked Draco to be his best man since Parvati was keeping her sister as the maid of honour. Draco had very nicely declined and said that Blaise would be a better best man. When Hermione had later asked Draco why he had declined Theo's offer, he had said to her "And leave you alone? What would you do without me love?" Though his voice had a playful tone to it Hermione figured, he had realised her discomfort at being here. Hermione concluded, things could be worse than marrying Draco.

The week after the wedding had just flown by. Order members would be coming and going at odd hours. The house would be loud one moment, quiet the next. Also it was the week of the full moon so everybody was on their toes around Remus. Most often, the kids would be stuck upstairs for hours, not knowing what new plans the Order had come up with. Despite being of age, Draco, Blaise, Harry and Ron were not allowed to sit in the Order meetings and it did not sit well with them. The four had shouted, thrown a hissy fit, tried to listen in using Extendable Ears but still couldn't listen in on anything.

It was on 20th of August that something major happened. Hermione had received a letter from the Ministry stating that Marcus Flint, a Hogwarts pass out had asked for Hermione's hand in marriage and should she be willing to marry him, just sign the petition he had sent. The Ministry had even suggested she marry him for her 17th birthday was fast approaching. Poor Harry and Ron had to bear the brunt of this as Hermione stood there shouting at them about the Ministry and its shenanigans. Oh did that girl have a pair of lungs or what.

Draco himself had been very pissed at this. He remembered Marcus Flint. Draco had joined the Quidditch team when Marcus was Captain. He also knew that Marcus Flint was a Death Eater. The letter had made everybody realise that the danger that loomed over Hermione was growing day-by-day. So it was decided that the marriage be pushed forward and now Hermione was to marry Draco on 24th August, four days from now. Immediately after the meeting Draco had gone to the Ministry with Narcissa and Remus to get register for his marriage.

Everybody waited expectantly for their return. What if Draco could not register for marriage and Hermione was forced to marry Flint? It was a worry at the back of everybody's mind. Nobody knew exactly who all were controlled by Voldemort in the Ministry. And when Narcissa Malfoy walked in cursing the Ministry, fear set into the heart of everyone. Narcissa was always a composed woman. No matter what, she would never show her emotions.

" What happened?" It was Sirius who asked that question. "The Ministry." Narcissa replied. "Where is Draco?" Hermione did not know what prompted her to ask that question but on not seeing Draco walk in behind Narcissa, she had to ask. And suddenly Narcissa realised that people were here. Particularly Hermione. She immediately enveloped the girl into a hug and said, " Don't worry child. Draco will sort it all out. It will all be okay. You will be okay." Never once did Narcissa let go off Hermione even after Molly asking about the situation. Narcissa still holding on to Hermione said, " Draco is not considered fit to be a candidate. " A gasp escaped from Molly and Ginny's lips. "Why not?" Tonks asked. " They said he did not have the money or a house and therefore was not a good option. But of course we told the Ministry worker that he had the Malfoy estate and then we got to know that Draco had been disinherited and only in the event of Lucius' death will Draco inherit the Malfoy estate. Trust me when I say I myself have half a mind to kill Lucius... That idiotic..." And so Narcissa continued on a tirade about her husband. " Well so what is happening now?" Harry finally asked, seeing as Narcissa would not stop. " Oh well Draco still is the Black heir so money is not an issue hopefully. I mean it should be considered... So him and Remus are looking for a solution about the little house problem." After her explanation nobody knew what to do. Molly, to distract herself, muttered something about dinner and left, Hermione excused herself and went to her room followed quickly by Harry and Ron. Ginny who had turned pale by now, was being taken upstairs by Blaise whom she hadn't let go. Dumbledore, Minerva and Snape had head back to Hogwarts after telling Sirius to write to them when Draco would come back. And as the clock ticked, everybody patiently waited for the arrival of Draco Malfoy and Remus Lupin.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

" Hermione I'm sure Malfoy will take care of it. If there is anybody who can handle this thing it's Malfoy." Harry had been consoling Hermione since the news. Initially Ron had been with them but he had then been called by his mother who had asked him and the twins to go to the burrow with her for some things. "How can you know that Harry? They are not back yet. We don't even know what is going on at the Ministry. I don't even know Marcus Flint... What if I'm forced to marry him?" " Look that will not happen. We will figure out something. Please Hermione just trust me."

Downstairs Draco and Remus had just arrived to see Sirius nursing a firewhiskey. "Tell me Hermione is going to be married into our family only." Sirius had never expected himself to say those words about Hermione. He had first met her when she was in her third year and she had always been a sweet girl. She was no doubt the brightest witch of her age and such a innocent girl, a girl who would never fit into a family as inclined towards Dark Arts as his. Yet somehow it was his family only, a member of the Black family, who would save a muggle-born, a girl who was considered below them, from her doom. Oh, life was funny. " Where is she?" Draco asked. Both the men knew it was Hermione he was referring to. "You didn't answer me yet." Sirius argued. " We got it Sirius. I'll explain you everything." Remus, always the calm one, answered. Sirius looked at Draco and pointed towards the stairs. And so Draco headed upstairs to Hermione's room to talk to her.

Harry and Hermione had been sitting on her bed close together, her head resting on his shoulder when a knock interrupted them. "Granger, may I come in?" It was Draco Malfoy who was standing outside the door. " I'll leave you two alone." Harry said and went to open the door. A quick, private word was shared between the two of them and then Draco entered the room, closing the door behind him.

" What happened?" Hermione asked, breaking the silence that had engulfed the room for the past few seconds. "Well, I have got some good news and a bad one. Which one would you like to hear?" " Am I gonna have to marry Flint?" " Really love, don't you even have a little faith in me? Or are you looking for ways to get out of our marriage." The playful tone with which he talked was enough for Hermione. It meant she was still gonna marry Draco. " I don't even know Flint. So they agreed, huh? " "You probably wouldn't. He was Quidditch Captain when I joined the team in second year. Horrible guy. And of course the Ministry agreed. I'm Draco Malfoy." He said it like it was reason enough for the Ministry to do his bidding. " Anyway" Draco continued, " we will have to move out of here. The Ministry is going to inspect the house we are going to live in so we can't exactly have them come here to the Headquarters. Don't worry I bought a house in Diagon Alley. It's a small flat but it's near the joke shop owned by the twins so you won't be that far from the Weasleys. And on most days you will live here only or at Hogwarts." " You won't?" Hermione asked. "What?" " I mean you said I will live here. So what about you? Will you not stay here?" " You want me to stay here Granger? It almost sounds like you care." " I don't care Malfoy. I was just asking." " Well we'll just have to wait and see huh. Now we just need to wait for the Ministry to owl you my petition. Should be here by the morning. And now I'll take my leave." " Malfoy" Hermione interrupted Draco's exit, " thank you. For everything." Hermione sent a smile his way and Draco found himself entranced by it. He had always found Granger beautiful. Even when she was bursting with anger and had gone and punched him or when she had been smiling shyly while dancing in the arms of Victor Krum during the Yule Ball. But it was this, her first genuine smile directed towards him, that meant a lot to him. If anybody asked him when was the day that he lost his heart to Granger, so far he would answer four times he did so. First when he had, at the age of twelve, heard her laughing with her friends at the end of second year when she had been discharged from the Hospital Wing after being petrified, second when she had the guts to hit him, third when she had been dancing gracefully during the Yule Ball and now."It is not a big deal Granger." He had said and smiled at her and then left her room.

Dinner that night had been a wonderful affair. Everybody had been quite relieved to know that it was all taken care of. Apart from the incident in which Narcissa had gone on and on about how she would let two 17-year-olds live alone and then had giggled with joy on being told that the house would just be for show, the dinner had been a happy event. Even Hermione had not once objected to sitting beside Draco, a fact that did not escape Draco's notice. It was indeed one of the best dinners Draco had ever had, especially due to the fact that Hermione's arm would quite regularly brush his. Draco Malfoy could not wait to be married to the lady laughing beside him.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

It was the evening of 21st of August and Hermione was still waiting for an owl by the Ministry which would be carrying Draco's petition for marriage. Yesterday only Draco had informed her that she would get it by the morning but she was yet to receive it. It was only the sound of padded footsteps entering the library that distracted her enough to actually turn towards the intruder. Well, she couldn't exactly call the man an intruder since it was his house only. Sirius Black had just walked in and sat down in a seat opposite Hermione.

"Still didn't get the petition?" he asked. The little frown marring her face was answer enough. "I don't think they intend on sending it, Hermione." he continued. "I'm beginning to think so too." "Don't worry your pretty, little mind about it. Draco and Dumbledore will take care of it. All you need to worry about is your beauty. Narcissa will throw a fit if you don't look good on your wedding day." He joked but the slight twinkle in his eyes made her think he was thinking of something. Perhaps related to Narcissa only. At Hermione's raised eyebrow, he said "I was 15 when Cissa got married. Though James was not invited to the wedding, he snuck in and the two of us did... well let's just say Lucius looks really pretty in a pink. It suits him." And Hermione started laughing.

Sirius and Hermione had gotten along fairly well. It was a surprise to everyone for who would have thought that notorious, troublesome Sirius would even spend his time on intelligent, bookworm Granger. But that was the thing. She was so like Remus, Sirius' best friend. Sirius was a well-read man and though he had never showed it, there was no denying the fact that he was very intelligent. But it was his ability to make people laugh that earned him a friendship with Hermione. He was not the kind who would console her, hold her hand and tell her everything would be all right. That was Ginny, Ron and Harry's job. Neither was he to smother her and fuss over her, that was Molly's job. He never stopped her from going on an adventure or gave her advice for Remus was doing a good job at that. He was just her personal entertainer who would sometimes sit with her and have debates or make her laugh when she was down. That was all he did.

Their conversation was interrupted when Ron came looking for Hermione. Sirius left the two alone in the library with Ron occupying the seat Sirius had just emptied. " Malfoy and you are to go to the Ministry tomorrow. He will file another petition for you and make you sign it then and there only." "I suppose it's a good idea." Hermione replied and the two fell into a comfortable silence. It was after a few minutes that Ron spoke again, "I wish things were different, Hermione. I wish I could do something about it." "We all do Ron but it's not your fault." "But if I were not... If you could marry me... You would still be with us. You would still be family." "And I won't be your family if I marry Draco?" "No no Hermione. I don't mean that." Hermione knew what Ron meant. He meant that she would be a Weasley. Family by relation. Mrs Weasley had always wanted Hermione to marry one of her sons... Ron to be exact... Anybody and everybody knew that. But obviously that could not happen. "I am not ready. I don't want to be married." Hermione had always confided in Ginny before. But after Ron had told her about his sexual orientation, Ron had been the one for confiding. "But Draco is... He is just there... He doesn't have to marry me but he is doing it for me... I owe him Ron... You know what I mean... He is just..." "I know. He is just there for you. He is that support right now. I know what you mean. Even I was shocked when Malfoy offered to marry you. Everybody was... but he hasn't backed out yet so I can't complain. I guess what I'm trying to say is if you are not marrying me, I'm glad it's Malfoy." "Thanks Ron." Hermione said lightly squeezing his hand. He just smiled in return and said, "Come on. Let's head down for dinner. Mum will have our head otherwise."

It was a little after 11 in the morning and Hermione found herself sitting beside Malfoy, his arm around her, filing a petition for marriage. On arriving Malfoy, being Malfoy, had created an uproar and shouted at the people for supposedly having 'lost' his petition in transaction. Kingsley had come from the Auror department and apologised profusely on behalf of the Ministry and told them another one will be issued immediately. It had all been a plan of the Order, making sure that Draco be issued a new form before he and Hermione were forced to sit for hours and became a victim of the system. Hence, the Head of the Auror department was 'coincidently' on the floor of the Marriage Department at the same moment as Draco Malfoy was on a tirade about incompetent people of the Ministry.

As Hermione sat there, with a quill in her hand and the form of her marriage in her hands, the thought of giving up and running away ran through her mind. It wouldn't be too hard for her to give up her magic, right? She was definitely wrong for as she looked up and saw inter-departmental memos flying around, she knew that she could never give up on magic. It was her world. It was her joy. It had finally ensured that she belonged somewhere. So, with all her Gryffindor courage, she picked up the quill and signed on the parchment. Hermione Granger had finally signed on the petition. Her signature lay write below Draco Malfoy's. And that was it. She was to marry the man in less than a week.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

It was finally the big day. The 24th of August. Hermione had not slept a wink the night before. She had been plagued by images of Draco and her. Fighting, hugging, laughing... she was not even sure why. She was brought back to reality by Ginny scolding her for having faint dark circles under her eyes. But Hermione couldn't care less. She had tuned Ginny out a long time back.

"Hermione." "Yes Ginny." "I said we need to leave. Malfoy will be getting ready here while you will be getting ready at the Burrow. Mum and Tonks are waiting downstairs along with Harry and Ron. My brothers have already gone to the Burrow with Dad." "Right. Yes. Let's go." Despite saying that Hermione made no move to get up.

"You know, Malfoy is not that bad." Trust Ginny to know exactly what Hermione was thinking about. It was always like this with the two girls. They had NEVER had a fight. Not even once. They had always been best friends, sisters and counsellors to each other. Both knew what the other needed to cheer up. "I know, Gin." "You know I always thought we would be sister-in-laws. I mean with all the fighting you and Ron did, we all thought it was... never mind. What I mean is I don't mind you are marrying Malfoy. Actually I think Malfoy is better than my brother. He is good looking, rich, chivalrous. He is almost perfect. You both are almost perfect you know, he was turned into a ferret and you into a cat. Oh destiny." At this both the girls laughed. It was funny remembering Draco Malfoy being turned into a ferret and shoved down Crabbe's, or was it Goyle's, pants.

After that bout of laughter, Hermione felt good. It felt good to be able to do normal teenage things. A knock interrupted their conversation. "Gin, it's me. Is Granger inside?" It was Blaise who was at the door. "Come on in Blaise." Ginny replied. On entering, Blaise gave Ginny a quick kiss on the cheek and turned to Hermione. "Draco wanted to know when your parents would be coming and what was he to tell them." And that made Hermione upset again. Her parents were not coming. How could she have told them that their only daughter was getting married before she even came of age. And so she simply didn't. They knew nothing about Hermione getting married and had actually gone to Australia, thanks to Dumbledore. "Granger? Hello? You okay?" Blaise was standing in front of her, all worried. "They are not coming." Hermione replied to his earlier question. Though Blaise wanted to ask more, he didn't press the matter. "And he also wanted to let you know that you guys will be going back to your place at Diagon Alley after the ceremony. He would have told you himself if his mother hadn't caught him sneaking up." At this Blaise's smile grew even more which told the girls that either he had suddenly gone crazy or Draco Malfoy being caught and scolded by his mother was a very funny thing. "Okay Blaise, you need to leave now so that we can go to the Burrow. And ensure that Malfoy does not see Hermione right now or I won't dance with you at the wedding." Ginny piped in. "Yes love." Blaise mock bowed and left the room. It was after a few minutes that Hermione had side- along apparated to the Burrow, the location of her wedding. It was a miracle that she wasn't hyper-ventilating already.

Hermione stared into the mirror in front of her. Even she couldn't deny that she looked beautiful. She wore the traditional white dress. It was a satin A-line, strapless, straight neckline, rouched body dress with intricate silver designs on the upper half. Her hair was tied the same way as the Yule Ball. She felt beautiful. But she was definitely sad. Frankly, she felt a lot of emotions. It was her big day but she wasn't marrying the man she loved. She was sad her parents were not even aware of their daughter's wedding, forget about their presence at said wedding. She was definitely nervous. She couldn't walk down the aisle when everybody was looking at her and acting like it was a real thing. As real as the said wedding was, it was nothing but forced. But the people present seemed to forget that. She felt so lost. This was not how she had imagined her wedding day to be. She had for a long time thought that she would never marry for love was not very kind to her. And then when she had finally accepted that she would marry someday it was so different. She had always thought she would marry when she was 27-28... probably even later... it all depended on when she would find love. She would walk down the aisle on her father's arm, all smiling... really fitting into the role of a blushing bride. But here she was, Not even 17 yet, with Harry to walk her down the aisle to a man she did not love. And she was not even blushing. She would fit the role of a sad bride, not a shy, blushing one.

"Hermione, are you decent?" "Yes, come in Harry." "It's almost time." Hermione took a deep breath, steadied herself and walked towards Harry, taking his offered arm. "You look beautiful, Hermione." She gave him a grateful smile and tightened her grip on his arm. "Promise you won't let me fall Harry." Her fall was almost metaphorical. It not only meant that Harry ensure that she would not fall while walking down the aisle but it also meant her entire life. "I promise." His promise was to stand by her, through thick or thin, catch her when and if she fall, and never let her go. They were family.

The wedding passed by in a blur for Draco. All he could see was Hermione. His Hermione. She looked breathtaking. And this moment was also added to the list of times and events where he fell in love with her. As he placed a chaste kiss on her mouth to end the ceremony, he whispered a sorry meant for her alone. It was only during their first dance as husband and wife, when she was wrapped in his arms did she ask what was he sorry for. "I stole something which wasn't mine to steal." "What do you mean?" "Your first kiss." At this she laughed, her first laugh he heard today. "And who said you stole my first kiss?" Hermione enquired. "I didn't?" Draco tried to play it off but he did not like it one bit. "Was it Krum?" he asked, not hiding the malice in his voice. "I will never understand why you and Ron don't like Victor." She mused. "You didn't answer." "Yes, it was him." Saying this, Hermione lay down her head on his shoulder and Draco slowed the pace of their dance, so she could be comfortable. "You know, that day at Diagon Alley, you were gonna tell me what you would call me after marriage. We are married now. So what was it?" Draco asked. Draco had actually wanted to ask about her parents but he wasn't exactly sure that she would like it. So he stuck to a safer topic. Them. Hermione laughed and said "Ferret." Though Draco didn't like anybody reminding him of that incident, with Hermione he let it pass and continued "It's almost over. Would you like to go home?" "Yes please." And so the married couple excused themselves from their guests and Draco took them to their home. _Their home._ Hermione mused and smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

As Hermione got over the queasy feeling one got after apparating, she looked around her. They were in Diagon Alley and if you looked to the far end of the street, you could see the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. She turned back to the door she was standing in front of. No. 96 it read. She was three doors away from the joke shop and residence of the twins. She was grateful to Draco for that. He really ensured that she was not that far from the Weasleys, two of whom lived in No. 93, Diagon Alley.

Draco had given her a few minutes to just look around and then asked, "Shall we head inside?". Hermione gave a nod and Draco opened the door for her. Hermione had never been one to look around at the decor of the place. A quick glance around told her that it was a two bedroom, hall, washroom and kitchen home. And though in her head it sounded small, the place was not small in any way. And from the posh looking couch and intricately designed table in the living room she inferred it was all done by Narcissa. Only she had such a taste.

"You look beautiful. I mean not that you don't look beautiful otherwise... You just... Right... Your room's on the left, mine on the right and know if you need anything I'll be in my room." Malfoy said, interrupting her inspection of the house and heading towards his room. Hermione had never seen him so... flustered before. She was so busy thinking whether she actually saw a tinge of pink on his cheek or it was just due to the lights, that he failed to realise Malfoy had already left the living room. All alone in the room, Hermione decided it was best to just call it a night. She could deal with being married tomorrow as well. For tonight the bed seemed light a better comfort.

As she was just dozing off on her bed, she faintly heard the door of the washroom open and the shower run before darkness beckoned her.

The next day Hermione had come to the living room, all dressed, sharp at six and found Draco occupying the couch having coffee. "Morning." she greeted, feeling all chirpy in the morning. "From the tone of your voice, love, people will think you actually enjoyed your wedding night." Draco replied, sending a wink her way. "And there you go spoiling the day before it began. Thank you." Hermione replied with a little twinkle in her eye, which ensured Draco it was just a light banter. "Welcome. And as much as I would like to continue this, we need to leave. We were expected at Grimmauld by five but you were asleep so I didn't wanna disturb you." Draco put down his cup and with a swish of his wand, sent it on its way to who knows where. He walked up to Granger, put an arm around her and apparated to the front step of Grimmauld.

And from that day though Hermione and Draco would sit beside each for lunch and dinner or Order meetings, nobody ever mentioned their marriage. They would still sleep in separate rooms and talk little. It was almost like the marriage never happened. Atleast not until the 28th of August, when the news of their marriage was printed on the front page of the Prophet. **MALFOY HEIR MARRIES MUGGLE-BORN** it read and Hermione didn't bother reading the rest, especially when a picture of him and a leggy brunette together was printed right below the picture of her and Draco separately.

 **MALFOY HEIR MARRIES MUGGLE-BORN**

 _It was on 24th of August when Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy and heir to the Malfoy business, finally married short time girlfriend, Hermione Granger, a muggle-born. The two were seen entering House No. 96 on Diagon Alley, their new home in the evening dressed in muggle wedding attire._

 _Though not much is known about the nature of their relationship, but if rumours are to be believed then the two began dating towards the end of their sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Initially met with resistance to their relationship from all sides, it was confirmed that Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, best friends of the new Mrs Malfoy, and Narcissa Malfoy, the groom's mother, were present during the wedding ceremony. The presence of Lucius Malfoy was neither confirmed nor denied._

 _However, the real question to be asked is what will now happen to Astoria Greengrass, a beautiful 15 year old, who is believed to be engaged to Draco Malfoy. When asked about Ms Greengrass, Blaise Zambini, young Mr Malfoy's friend, ensured the reporter that "the only one to ever be engaged to Draco and have any ownership of his heart is Hermione." But Ms Greengrass has said otherwise. "My father and Draco's father had already fixed our wedding. We are to marry after I turn seventeen. We are engaged and in love. Draco cannot marry Granger." But there is no ring that adores the girl's finger to prove the claim._

 _We can only wish the couple best of luck for their future, as they head back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for their last year at the school, as a married couple._

This was ridiculous. Draco had never been aware of any engagement between him and the Greengrass girl. His mother also said she wasn't aware and that the girl might have been lying but Draco knew that his father might have had a role to play in this 'engagement' just as the article stated. This had forced Draco and Narcissa to appear before the Ministry to prove that Draco had not been engaged to Astoria Greengrass while marrying Hermione. However, his father had interrupted at that very moment and said that he had given his word to Mr Greengrass that Draco would marry one of his daughters. As no written document could be presented stating the same, Draco was allowed to go back to his wife, who had been waiting outside the room the entire time. On leaving the room followed by his mother while his father was cursing under his breath, he was enveloped in a hug by Hermione. He wasn't sure if it was just a display of the so called 'affection' they had for each other or it was a genuine hug from her. But whatever it was, after the long day that he had had, it was truly what he wanted at the moment. Her.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

 **31st August, 1997**

Draco Malfoy stood almost hidden near the door of the parlour at Grimmauld. It was in the evening and everybody had been laughing and dancing around the room, taking turns to dance with the birthday girl. Draco did not want to be a part of this celebration, despite the fact that the birthday girl was his wife. So he quietly made his way through the foyer to the back door of the house. He sat on the stairs leading to the gardens, deep in thoughts about the morning.

*He had been sipping his coffee softly with only Sirius in the room when Hermione had softly padded into the kitchen. But Sirius, loud and boisterous as he was, had shouted a loud happy birthday at Hermione, enveloped her into a giant hug and lifted her off the ground. _They seem cosy enough to be married_ Draco had thought at that time as Hermione's pleas of putting her down were unheeded by Sirius. However, it seemed that Sirius had finally remembered that Draco was still in the room for he put Hermione down and headed out, but not before throwing a flirty wink towards Hermione to which she had just giggled.

"Good morning, Draco." Hermione had said then, finally aware of his presence. To this Draco just gave a sharp nod and Hermione went to make coffee for herself. He had been contemplating wishing her but wasn't really sure if an action should succeed the wish. Perhaps a hug wouldn't be a big thing for they had hugged before. A kiss, maybe? They had kissed briefly at the end of the wedding ceremony. His contemplation ran longer than it should have for by now Hermione was already sitting opposite him, a mug matching his, in her hand. She had been throwing glances at him, perhaps waiting for him to greet her? Draco wasn't sure. But he acted like nothing was out of the ordinary and continued with his coffee.

Soon, the room was filled with people, one by one filing in, and greeting Hermione with either a polite nod or a kiss on her cheek. Obviously, Ron and Harry had enveloped her in such a tight hug that Draco was amazed she still had her breath after it. He felt slightly guilty now since he was the only one to not wish her. He had soon excused himself from the room, stating he needed to pack his luggage for tomorrow.*

"Draco?" That word brought him out of his musings and he found himself back in the present, sitting on the back porch of Grimmauld. He turned his head slightly to get a view of the person speaking to him. She looked beautiful in the knee length white dress with her hair loose, held back only by a hairband on negligible width that it wasn't even visible. He held still, if only to imprint her image in his mind, and imagined what it would be like to find her standing on the front porch in the evening waiting for him after a long day's work. Yes, it would be a wonderful future. "Won't you come inside?" she asked. Draco paused, wondering his answer and said, "No I'll be here a while." "What are you doing out here? Everybody's inside." The tone of her voice, it almost sounded like she was pleading with him, begging him to come inside with her, but it could very well have been his imagination. "I was just... thinking... remembering. You can go back inside." He knew that there was a slight chill in the air and in the dress she was wearing, she would probably be cold. Though Hermione had heard him, it seemed she did not want to agree with his suggestion for she made no move to leave. She was still standing by the door, a hand on the handle. But what she did next surprised Draco. She let go of the handle, took a few steps towards him and offered him her hand, "Dance with me." It was not really a question, Draco realised. As Draco's gaze wavered from her face to her stretched hand and back to her face, he found himself raising his hand and clasping her little one.

Together they stepped down the stairs and onto the path that went right through the centre of the garden. Faint music from inside the house could still be heard and so matching his steps to that music, Draco led the dance. Neither had whispered a word as their dance continued and the war brewing outside disappeared for a few moments. As the next song started playing, Draco was reminded of their wedding dance. It was the same song and the two moved in sync, to the same steps as their wedding dance. She was again wearing white, even if this was a knee length dress and her hair was let loose unlike at the wedding. But she still looked beautiful.

Slowly, Hermione's head found its way to his shoulder and her cheek brushed lightly against his jaw before settling on the velvet of his jacket. He slowed down, letting her get into a more comfortable position before they continued. He then placed his cheek against her hair, just to see how perfectly they fit. They continued to dance, her bare legs brushing against the material of his pants with each step they took, her hair feeling tightly ticklish against his left cheek and jaw, her one hand intertwined with his left and her other hand at the nape of his neck though it soon made its way down and now rested on his right arm.

"You look beautiful." he dared to whisper those words in the silence of the night with only the music as his companion. He wasn't sure if she heard or not for she did not give him the reply he expected. "It's cold out here." She said and pushing herself a little closer to him, maybe drawing his warmth. He did not mind. He pulled her close, close enough to feel her entire body moulded into his. Their little bubble was burst by the sound of the clinking of the door. Someone had stepped outside. It was Blaise. However, on seeing Mrs Malfoy in the arms of his best mate he quickly stepped back inside. But the damage had been done. The moment was lost.

Hermione slowly retracted herself from Draco's arms. "Thank you for the dance, Draco." She took two steps away from him and started walking back to the house. As she opened the door Draco said, "Happy Birthday, Hermione." He received a very genuine smile to that statement. "Thank you." she said and stepped into the comfort of the house. Draco stood there a moment, letting this dance sink in and then followed her inside. It had been a long day but that dance had been his favourite so far, followed closely by his wedding dance.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

Draco Malfoy stood regally on platform 934 at 10:50 sharp on 1st September. The smoke from Hogwarts Express made visibility near impossible but Draco's eyes were still searching for Grang his wife. Blaise and Sirius stood beside him, laughing at something or the other but he could care less. It was thanks to Potter and Weasley that Draco could not come with his wife. It was decided that the kids would Apparate to King's Cross Station with the adults. Two teams were made. Potter and Weasley had quickly joined hands with Hermione, letting everybody know that those three would go together. Mr and Mrs Weasley were accompanying them. And so Draco was stuck with Blaise and Sirius, along with Red, his mother and Remus.

Though The Daily Prophet had printed the news of his wedding to Hermione, they had yet to make a proper public appearance after marriage. This was their first time outside and they were not even travelling together. And Hermione had yet to talk to him after last night. After that dance in the garden, she had headed inside and avoided his gaze at all costs. Even during dinner, while the two were sitting beside each other, she did not acknowledge him. This morning also Draco and Hermione were in two different groups, discussing two different missions. Yes, luck was not on his side.

"Draco, they will come soon. We should meanwhile go and find a compartment for ourselves." It was Blaise who had said this. Draco turned towards Blaise to answer him but stopped at the grin Sirius was giving him. "What?" Draco asked slightly irritated with the knowing look on Sirius' face. "You are so whipped." Sirius answered, his grin still in place. Draco raised an eyebrow and said, "Care to elaborate?" "James was just like you. He would wait at the station for Lily to come before boarding the train. It actually ensured that in our last year, the two missed the train. They had to go the Prongs' house and floo to Hogwarts from there." "It was the beginning of a new phase for them." Remus, who by now had joined them, cut in.

"Sorry we are late. Fred and George created trouble again. Those boys! But hurry up now, c'mon Ginny let's find you a seat." Mrs Weasley said, huffing and puffing, like she had run a race. Behind her Draco finally saw Hermione along with Ron and Harry. Draco, trying to get Hermione to talk to him, went to her and helped her with her luggage. Soon they were all aboard the train, watching King's Cross fade away. Blaise, Draco, Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny had managed to squeeze themselves into one compartment.

The Great Hall was, in basic terms, loud. You could hear the laughter of the kids in the younger year, the delighted squeals of teenage girls who were meeting after a long break, the clinking of utensils, little sounds of spells being whispered, the loud debates at the Ravenclaw table. It was truly magical. Professor McGonagall entered, followed by tiny, scared first years and all the movements stopped.

The Sorting Hat began singing and Blaise tuned him out. He sat at the Slytherin table, flanked by Draco and Theo on either side. He turned his head once towards the first years and quickly scanned them, trying to find the future Slytherins. As the sorting continued, cheers and claps welcomed the First Years to their Houses, which were now their families. At the end of the Sorting Ceremony, Professor Dumbledore got up and said, " To all First Years, welcome to Hogwarts, and to the old ones welcome back. The times are tough and certain changes have been forced upon us.." Blaise understood that Dumbledore meant the Ministry and it's stupid laws.. "But in these dark times, all you need is a little light." Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling. "Well, after a long journey I know you are all tired and hungry, so without further ado tuck in."

"Heard you married the Gryffindor mudblood, Draco." Pansy, who had been sitting opposite Blaise, said. "I would refrain from calling a Malfoy, my wife especially, such derogatory terms, if I were you Parkinson." Draco sneered and Blaise shot a look at Pansy in support of Draco. "I am just surprised, Draco. Tell me, how does your father feel about his daughter-in-law, a muggle-born?" Pansy taunted. "He is glad that it ain't you I married Parkinson." Draco retorted. "Hate to break it you love, but you should leave before your face becomes uglier than it is now." Theo interrupted, his taunting smirk directed towards Pansy. Pansy, losing this round, got up and went to Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis, both of whom were sitting a few spaces to the left of the boys. "And now if you will excuse me boys, I have to wish my wife goodnight." "You and Patil are actually talking?" Draco asked, irritated by the tone of Theo's voice (which clearly indicated that they did more than just talk). "She happens to be my wife, so yes we do. Now excuse me but the Mrs is calling." Theo said and walked to the doors of the Great Hall, where Parvati Nott was waiting for her husband.

"Looks like you are the only unlucky one mate." Blaise said dryly on seeing Theo and Parvati's joint hands. "That's only cause my wife does not think straight." Draco replied. "Do you want me to ask Ginny to talk to her?" Blaise said, in an attempt to help his friend. "No, never mind. But I really don't understand what I did Blaise. One night we were dancing and the next day it's like I don't exist." "Blaise, I am going back to the tower." So engrossed was Blaise in his talk with Draco, that he never noticed his girlfriend walk up to him and talk. "Ya, babe I'm coming. Sorry mate. Let's go dear." Blaise said, getting up and joining Ginny. "And Malfoy, Hermione is waiting for you outside the Great Hall." Ginny said, before turning back and walking away with Blaise.

 _Hermione is waiting for you outside the Great Hall... Hermione is waiting... Hermione is waiting..._ Never in his life had Draco abandoned his food and ran so fast as he did at the moment. After all, his wife was waiting.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N : Thank you so much for the reviews everybody.**

 **CHAPTER 16**

Hermione had definitely lost a grip on herself and her thoughts. She was standing outside the Great Hall waiting for Draco. _She is still not sure why she told Ginny to tell Draco to meet her._ Though she was physically present her mind was elsewhere. The night of her birthday to be exact.

* She did not know why but even in a room full of people, people who were celebrating her birthday, she felt lonely. Her eyes subconsciously were searching for the blond who would most definitely be wearing black. Drinks were being handed around and Remus, Sirius and Harry had already offered her a dance. Even Mr Weasley had humoured her with a dance but the blond had not. She excused herself from Fred and his antics to get some fresh air. As she stepped out towards the back garden, she saw the man she had been searching for. He sat there on the steps of the back foyer like he was a part of the picture. That was the thing about Draco. He could be sitting anywhere, without any work, and yet it was like he was a perfect fit in the scene.

She did not know what made her do it but the words were out of her mouth before she could even think about it. She had just called out his name. He had turned to her, not replying but his eyes almost scrutinizing her. She felt goosebumps on her skin and wasn't sure if it was due to the chill in the air or his gaze. Undeterred she continued, asking him if he would come inside. She did not mention that she would like it if he came back in. He answered in a negative and his heart sank a little. No it had nothing to do with any romantic feelings she might or might not have for said man. It was just that she had seen him like this, mostly alone and depressed back in their sixth year. It was just a few weeks after he and his mother had come to the Order with Blaise. Most of the sixth year in school, he had spent either alone or in the company of Blaise and she thought it was because the two boys had defied their Slytherin ways and joined the Order.

She then asked him what he was doing outside when everybody was inside to which he had replied something along the lines of thinking or remembering. Now she was curious. She had never seen Draco so... lost. It was almost like he regretted something or maybe it was just her overactive mind. He had told her to go back inside in a very polite tone almost bordering on caring. She heard him and had actually contemplated on leaving him alone to his thoughts. In that moment of silence, she could hear the sound of music coming from inside the house and out of the blue she told him to dance with her. It was not a question or an order, it was a simple statement. A statement that surprised both her and Draco from the looks of it. He again said nothing and she was slightly unnerved by his intense gaze. But slowly and surely he raised his hand and grasped her outstretched one.

She wasn't a good dance. Not graceful enough she knew. But as Draco led the dance and matched beat to beat with the music playing inside the house, she found herself gracefully moving with him. It was quiet apart from the music. The two said nothing to each other and yet it seemed that in the silence of the night a lot was spoken between them. She found herself getting comfortable with him. Slightly tired by the proceedings of the night she leaned on his shoulder, the velvet of his jacket smooth under her cheek. She felt him slow down slightly and felt his cheek press lightly against her head as the hand which earlier rested on his shoulder, now rested at the nape of his neck. She knew that to the world outside they presented the picture of a couple, intimately lost in each other's arms.

He called her beautiful. It was in a whisper and really if she wasn't pressed this close to him then she wouldn't have heard him. But him whispering sweet nothings in her ear was a romantic gesture and she felt they were treading on dangerous waters. She decided that perhaps it was best to act like she didn't hear it and so she replied with the first thing that came to her mind. She said it was cold. _Wow, how smart Hermione. Like he didn't know that she thought._ He didn't say anything to that and she felt grateful. Yet the goosebumps on her body still remained and she pressed herself closer to the warmth offered by his body. Funny how till last year she thought of him to be a cold, cruel man. Oh boy, was she wrong or what. He pulled her even closer helping in keeping the cold at bay and she gratefully let him.

But then soon after that, Blaise came outside and left son after he spotted the two embraced and swaying to the music. But that was it. The moment was lost due to the interruption.

She slowly extracted herself from Draco's grasp and thanked him for the dance. It was the best dance of the night for Hermione. She walked back towards the house and as she went to open the door of the house, she heard him wish her a happy birthday. He addressed her as Hermione in the sweet greeting. Not a mudblood (he hadn't called her that since the third year), not the bitter toned Granger or the playful love. He had called her Hermione. She thanked him and offered him a smile. She headed back inside and was quite surprised to see Draco follow her into the house. More than once her eyes strayed towards the blond but not knowing the feelings she was starting to have for the blond she decided to simply ignore him for the night. So much for the Gryffindor bravery when she was very clearly avoiding the problem all together.*

She was drawn to the present by Draco's voice saying, "Heard you wanted to talk."


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 14**

Draco Malfoy had a business mind thanks to his father. So when he saw Hermione outside the Great Hall he did not waste any time on small talks and got straight to the point.

"Heard you wanted to talk." Hermione then turned towards him and answered "Umm... Yes well..."

"Enough really Granger. You have been avoiding me for a long time and then you say you want to talk to me so here I am. and now you are gonna just blabber and stumble with your words. I came this time but you can't expect me to present at your beck at call always." Okay, so it was a little harsh but he was Draco Malfoy. He was treated horribly by his father and every now and then a shadow of his father was bound to appear in him.

"I just wanted to say I am sorry." Hermione replied quite bravery though the tinge of fear in her voice was distinct. True Gryffindor she was. Always putting on a brave face. "And it's Malfoy." And did Draco mention that she might be the brightest witch of her age but she was quite confusing.

"What?" Draco asked. "It's Malfoy now, not Granger and you called me Granger. But anyway I and really sorry for treating you like this. It's just... it's a big thing... and it's..." She really knew just what to say. Her comment about the new surname made him feel slightly elevated and his anger was tossed out the window. For someone who had been almost ignoring the big fact that she was married, here she stood standing before her _husband_ and correcting him about her surname. She was something.

"It's scary. I know. But you need to understand that you are not the only one who is scared. You being a little red Gryffindor are scared so can you even imagine how scared couples from other houses are." Draco Malfoy never psychoanalysed things, was not a counsellor. NEVER. EXCEPT when it came to her. He was whipped.

"I'm not little." Hermione replied with a hint of a pout. She was Hermione Granger. She would not do such a silly girly thing like a pout.

"Really? I just did something completely out of my character and all you hear is that I called you little. You are unbelievable love." And saying this Draco smiled staring down at his wife, who was currently mimicking his action.

"Are those Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy standing in the corner, smiling?" A young girl asked her friend and by the yellow and black cloak she was wearing it was obvious that she was a Hufflepuff. "Yes. Oh my god. They are smiling. And talking. I had told you there was always something between them. Trust me I have seen that boy stare at Hermione since a long time." answered her friend. "Really don't you two know that they got married recently. I am telling you she is pregnant. That is why they married young." a third girl, this time a Ravenclaw, said. "Pregnant? Really? But she doesn't look that fat yet." the first girl, who had initially spotted the couple, said. "Obviously, the pregnancy is new" the Ravenclaw said. "Oh really. Didn't you two read the Daily Prophet over the holidays? They are married cause of the Marriage Law not cause Hermione is pregnant. There are other seventh years also who are married." the second Hufflepuff answered.

"Yes but Malfoy could have married any girl he wanted. But he married Hermione. I think that proves the fact that they are in love and pregnant." the Ravenclaw said. "How does it prove that they are expecting?" the second Hufflepuff asked. Sometimes even the Ravenclaws had their moment of stupidity. "Well they got married... you know those two... who claimed to hate each other. They would not have married if there hadn't been a forbidden night between them. Don't you think?" the Ravenclaw answered.

"Oh no Professor McGonagall is heading this way. Let's go before she deducts house points and sends us back to bed. We can discuss this another time." The first Hufflepuff said and so the three friends made their way to their respective dorms. They were just a small part of the large group of students who had come up with ridiculous reasons for the couple's marriage.

"Mr and Mrs Malfoy, I think it's time you both head to your respective dorms and go to bed. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow." Professor McGonagall's voice disrupted the couple's peace. Initially Draco felt slightly weird... different... due to the way in which he and Hermione were addressed. And he assumed, Hermione felt awkward and embarrassed too. At least the faint blush on her cheeks suggested so.

"Of course Professor. We were just leaving. Sorry." Hermione replied in a meek voice.

"See to it that you do so." McGonagall replied and walked off to chase other students to bed.

"Well we can't have the Gryffindor Princess out late at night or the entire house will come looking for you." Draco said, never missing a chance to tease Hermione.

"Oh stop it. Like Parkinson can sleep without you to warm her up. Or that Greengrass girl." Hermione playfully replied, keeping up their banter.

"Well, sorry to disappoint all the ladies at Hogwarts but it seems like I'm taken. " Draco replied with a smirk.

"Oh what a loss for the female population. Such a shame." Hermione replied, making a frown on her face.

"Now now love, the other girls crying I understand but you?" Draco leaned down slightly so that his mouth was near her ear and said "You can take me to bed any day you want and I'll gladly follow." He stood up straight and seeing the blush on Hermione's face observed that he had accomplished his goal.

"Goodnight Granger, sorry, Mrs Malfoy. Would you like me to escort you to your room?" Draco said, noticing that Hermione was still very flustered.

"No need. I'll go. Goodnight Draco." whispering this, Hermione ran up the stairs to head to the Gryffindor Towers and Draco made his way to the dungeons with a spring in his step.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

It was in the morning that things started happening. Hermione woke up a whole of five minutes late. FIVE MINUTES. The washroom was occupied by Lavendar and Parvati was standing outside it telling Lavendar all about Theo for the world to hear. Hermione never did understand the need of these girls to gossip. But the moment Parvati had seen Hermione she had asked the girl how she had managed to get Draco Malfoy of all the people in the world to marry her. Then Parvati had gone on a tirade about how good looking Draco Malfoy was and mentioned all the things she knew about him. Not only that, Lavendar, who had by now come out of the washroom, had made up a secret affair love story about Draco and Hermione never for second letting Hermione intervene. By the end Hermione had just quietly made her way to the washroom, letting those two girls continue.

At breakfast as well, all students but the seventh years got their class schedule. In that second Hermione thought all bad things that could be happening like Hermione not being allowed to attend a class and sent back home. Yes, her fear of failure was starting to take effect and she was left a mess.

It was only after breakfast that things for the seventh year cleared up. After breakfast everybody was asked to leave the Great Hall but the seventh years. As the students sat, huddled together wondering what was going on, Dumbledore made his way to the podium and began speaking, " You all must be wondering why your batch was not given a class schedule, fear not you all have done nothing wrong.." his eyes turned to Hermione and she let out the breath she didn't realise she had been holding. So everything was fine. She was fine. But then why would this be happening? Why had none of the seventh years been allowed to continue with their classes?

" It was after much thought that the staff of this school came to the conclusion that this year N.E.W.T.S will be cancelled." At this a loud round of cheers could be heard from the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables as the students sitting at the Ravenclaw table groaned. Hermione, despite being a Gryffindor, was amongst those students who did not hide their displeasure at the cancelling of exams and groaned.

"Silence please. As wonderful as the news appears to be for you, my dear students, you must realise the severe nature of this event." At hearing this, all students sat a little straighter. Dumbledore continued, "The Ministry believes it is best to not disclose to you the truth of the world that lies outside the walls of Hogwarts. I, however, disagree. All of you have heard of the return of a man who was once known as Tom Riddle. Of course, now he is known by another name. But what I must impose on you is the effect his return will have on you. Most of you are already affected by his return.." and his eyes for a moment lingered at the Slytherin table "but I believe it is my duty as your Headmaster to prepare you for the world that is out there. This is your last year at Hogwarts and by the time you step out of this school, you will be forced to choose a path. I do not aim to frighten you but you all must know that no path will be safe. Which is why, it was decided by the teaching faculty that rather than have you all study and give exams, it is better if we prepare you for what lies ahead. So you will only be taught four major subjects : Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Transfiguration and Charms. These classes are mandatory for all students no matter what your O.W.L.S. results were. But other classes like Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, Ancient Runes, History of Magic, Muggle Studies can be opted by a student. And in that case, you will have to have a word with your Head of Houses please. Now, you all have today to decide whether you wish to continue with other classes apart from the mandatory four and so no classes will take place for you for the day. However, I request you to not disturb the younger years while they are in class. Also remember that this conversation should under no circumstance be shared with students in the younger years. The only thing they can know is that your exams have been cancelled."

" These classes may train you how to fight but they will not teach you how to choose. I do know that you students, who are currently sitting together in the same hall, might be forced to face each other on the battlefield. But I do hope that that unfortunate day never comes. But if and when the day comes for you all to fight, I hope to find you all here fighting for Hogwarts, fighting for your home. You all are too young to be faced with such a predicament, but trust me dear students, I have seen millions of students walk through the halls of the school, but no student was forced to grow up as quickly as your lot. It saddens me to see this."

"It is, I believe, absolutely right to stand by your beliefs but at the same time, if your beliefs are wrong, you must correct them. Do not be so opinionated, do not be so close-minded. Give yourselves the opportunity to explore other possibilities. I must let all you students know that if any of you need my help in anyway, you are free to approach me. "

"Now as for the Ministry and the rules and laws made by it, I must apologize as I could not persuade them to leave you students out of their policies. I may have failed, but it is you students who are facing the consequences. So for all married couples, it has been ordered by the Ministry that you be provided separate rooms. And so Professor McGonagall will after lunch show you your new living arrangements. For now, I leave you to think, to analyse, to decide."


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

I apologize for such a late update but a few things came up and so I was unable to log in to fanfiction. Sorry readers!

"Bloody hell! Did you hear that Harry? No classes for the day. We are free from Snape. Oh we have to try out the new chess set you gifted me Harry." Ron said, his excitement evident in his voice.  
"This day is not given to you for you to play chess Ron. Didn't you hear Dumbledore? You are given this day to think about the subjects you want to take." Hermione replied, clearly disagreeing with Ron's decision to play chess.  
"Honestly Hermione, apart from you and the Ravenclaws I'm pretty sure the rest of us will stick to the four mandatory subjects."Ron replied.  
"So you think. Anyway I have to go the library and I suggest you two think about what Dumbledore said rather than play chess. There is obviously a reason these four subjects are being prioritized. But that does not and should not mean that the other subjects are less important." Hermione said, getting up from her seat.  
"See you in the common room Hermione? Or would you rather spend the entire day in the library? You love us more than your books, don't you?" Harry asked, a lopsided grin adoring his face.  
"Shut up Harry. I'll see you two in the common room."

As Hermione headed out the Great Hall, a pair of eyes watched her movement intently. And as soon as she was no longer visible, he got up from his place at the Slytherin table and made a beeline for her.  
"Oi Granger! Wait up." Hermione heard a voice say these words and she turned towards the person. Draco Malfoy. Why was she not surprised. It was after all only him who called her Granger. Though he had started calling her love and other such annoying names just to irritate her.  
"Yes Draco." Hermione said when he had joined her at the bottom of stairs. Together the two started walking up the stairs and Draco said, "Where you off to?"  
"The library." Hermione replied and saw Draco's lips twitch upwards slightly.  
"Why am I not surprised? Only you, my little bookworm, would go to the library on her first day back at school." That made Hermione pause in her steps. Sure Draco had called her silly, romantic names but never had the word my come in that sentence. Did the word mean that he considered her his? Or maybe, and here Hermione believed it could be her overactive mind, he was flirting with her? But it was... impossible. Hermione had always known Draco Malfoy was good-looking. He was definitely not the most handsome male in the school but he still seemed to have girls falling at his feet, giving him flirty smiles and giggling at his jokes (most of which used to be at the expense of the Golden Trio). So it was obviously an impossible situation where Draco Malfoy was flirting with her, Hermione Granger, no Hermione Malfoy now, bookworm of the school. But then again, Hermione had never flirted with a guy and no guy had ever flirted with her so she didn't know what qualified as flirting.  
"Are you even listening to me right now?" Draco asked and Hermione finally realised that he was still there, walking beside her only.  
"I'm sorry. My mind was elsewhere. What were you saying?" Hermione asked, a slight blush on her cheeks and eyes glistening as they reached the library door.  
"I asked are you planning on taking all elective subjects or maybe decrease your work load this year?" Draco said.  
"Oh I haven't decided yet. I am not really sure." Hermione replied, shrugging.  
"Is something wrong? Are you ill? How come you appear to be so non-committal to the entire thing?" Draco asked, clearly worried about Hermione. He was sure that she would have decided to study all the subjects and had come to her for help in choosing his courses. But Hermione not knowing what to choose and appearing so casual about her education. That was not what he had expected.  
"I just realised there are bigger things out there, you know." By now the two had located a window seat in the library. " I mean there are far bigger dangers than me studying a subject less right? People are dying out there, suffering due to Death Eaters and what am I doing? I am sitting in Hogwarts, safe from the outside world, worrying about not studying one subject or the other."  
"Hey, hey..." Draco said, "who told you that you are doing nothing. You are doing so much, Hermione Granger, Malfoy I mean, sorry force of habit. You are the reason that Potter is even alive today, the same Potter who is destined to defeat Voldemort. You are a member of the Order of the Phoenix, whose only goal is to end what Voldemort started..." he took Hermione's right hand in his left and continued "you are the ray of sunshine in a dark world. Don't ever think you are not doing anything. Cause you have done more than most."  
A small smile appeared on her face and Hermione replied, "Now I know why girls are drawn to you, Mr Smooth Talker."  
"What can I say? It's just a part of the excellent Draco Malfoy package. Devilishly handsome, sexy and charming, with a hint of trouble." Draco replied, his lips turned into a smirk.  
"And modest too I see." Hermione said and continued "Well why did you seek me out?"  
"Huh? Oh yes right. I was just wondering if I should take up Ancient Runes along with the mandatory four and was hoping for your opinion but since you are busy with your thinking I'll leave you up to it." Draco said, standing up and wearing the bag he had discarded on the chair beside his.  
"Why ask for my opinion and not Blaise's?" Hermione quipped.  
She was shocked to see a tinge of pink on Draco's cheek. Was Draco Malfoy blushing? Or was it embarrassment?  
"Well I just. Never mind. I have to meet up with Blaise. I'll see you later." Draco said and quickly left the library. That was weird behaviour, thought Hermione.  
Now alone in the library she started thinking about the subject options. She never really took up Divination after she had walked out of Trelawney's class and had no plans of starting with Divination again. And as much as she loved Hagrid, his Care of Magical Creatures class was nothing but hazardous to life and so she decided against it. Then there was Herbology. She was good in it but she never really enjoyed it the same way someone like Neville did. And she obviously liked Professor Sprout but not enough to actually continue with Herbology. Ancient Runes. Hmm. Now that was a fascinating subject along with Arithmancy. But Professor McGonagall had herself told Hermione, during her career counselling that there was no scope for Arithmancy in the world outside. Atleast not the Arithmancy the wizards and witches studied. And there was a war going on out there. Arithmancy could not help in that. She was still willing to take that class. And obviously she would not let go of Muggle Studies. She loved the new view that wizards had on muggle things.

So she merrily left the library, heading towards Professor McGonagall, who she knew would currently be free, to discuss he options. 


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

"But Professor how would our careers be determined. I mean everybody gives their N.E.W.T.S and depending on their results pursue a career right? So... "

"Hermione I can assure you that there is absolutely nothing to worry about. Due to this war going on we have to ensure that the students know how to protect themselves but once the war is over, we will consider your O.W.L.S results and the student's performance in their sixth year. Though a student can opt to give their N.E.W.T.S exam in the future."

Hermione had been sitting with Professor McGonagall in her study to discuss her options. And the witch, who was a big influence on Hermione and kind of favoured her, was helping Hermione understand the new system.

"You mean after the war is over, we have to come back to Hogwarts for our last year again?" Hermione asked. It was clear that she did not understand the new system at all. Or more like she didn't want to accept it. For her, knowledge was not something which should be limited like this. She di understand the importance of the four subjects that were made mandatory for students but at the same time she felt like this new system was like... like... disrespecting the other subjects.

"No dear, I didn't mean that. What I meant was that you would have to talk to the Headmaster and arrange for you to only take the exams for N.E.W.T level. But let's not get into that. I assume you are not very clear on the subjects that you want to take. And this year Hermione, I suggest you refrain from taking on more classes than possible." McGonagall said, a knowing and encouraging smile on her face.

"Well I was thinking of taking up Ancient Runes and obviously Arithmancy is quite fascinating but even Herbology is interesting... and Muggle Studies." Hermione continued kind of sheepishly, knowing that by now she was just sprouting words that came to her mind.

"Hermione those are too many subjects. I remember when you came in your fifth year you said you wanted to do something to help the oppressed. So how about you take the subjects which will help you with that. So maybe we could leave Arithmancy out of it and Muggle Studies? You do not need Muggle Studies child." McGonagall said.

And after exactly 20 minutes of deliberating, Hermione walked out of the Professor's study to head for lunch.

Lunch was a slightly awkward affair as the seventh years were trying their best to not mention a word about their new course plans. It was well-known in Hogwarts that any news, true or not, once caught, spread like fire. And so all seventh years kept to themselves away from their juniors. The only news to have gotten out was that their exams had been cancelled this year (Blaise had leaked that out to a very angry Ginny) and upon hearing that the younger years had taken an immediate dislike for the seventh years, who despite having no exams this year, seemed to have a dark cloud hanging over their heads. Obviously, the younger years did not know that these seventh years were more or less being trained as soldiers for the upcoming battle.

At the end of lunch, Professor Dumbledore had reminded the married couples to follow Professor McGonagall to their new quarters. And so now Hermione was walking alongside Padma and Ernie, the married couple who were quite awkward with each other and refrained from talking unless absolutely necessary. Draco was walking ahead of her talking to Theodore Nott, a boy Hermione had never spoken to and was currently married to Parvati, who seemed to latch onto him every chance she got.

Hermione was busy observing all the other married couples now : Terry Boot and Millicent (a half-blood Slytherin) - and it seemed that they were quite comfortable with each other, there was obviously no affection between them but conversation flowed quite seamlessly between them ; Dean and Lavender - it was a pity that Dean had to marry Lavender since everybody knew that Seamus (Dean's best friend) had a thing for Lavender since the two had dated in the fifth year. Rumour had it that Seamus and Dean had a falling out cause of Dean's marriage but then they did patch things up. Hermione did not know the details of that issue and did not even bother to find it out. But Dean still seemed to tread very carefully around Lavender and rarely uttered a word to her. Hannah and Neville - now they were the made for each other type, they both loved Herbology and were dating since last year. A wedding did not seem to do them much harm. Also Hermione knew for a fact that Neville's grandmother had taken quite a liking towards Hannah. Susan Bones was another student who was married. But her husband was not a Hogwarts students and she was therefore not required to stay in a separate room like them. But the Ministry (Hermione felt like cursing them) had asked Dumbledore to ensure that privacy be given to the couple when Adrian visit Susan every weekend and so Susan was forced to come with them to her new dorms.

Professor McGonagall had taken the couples to the fifth floor and came to a stop in front of a painting of the Hogwarts emblem. This was weird. Hermione had frequently travelled this path (the library was just a few rooms away) but never before had she seen the painting. She would have to read Hogwarts : A History again to see if it spoke of this room.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat once and said, "This painting will now be the entrance for your new dorms. You will all share a common room and each couple is provided with a separate room. I would advise you all to not change any settings in your private room for the consequences might be quite severe and out of my or Professor Dumbledore's jurisdiction. However, we have tried our best to ensure that your private rooms are arranged almost exactly like your house dorms. To enter the dorm you just have to tap your House animal on the emblem. These animals have flesh memory and will therefore remember you touch. Only the lot of you, apart from us teachers, will be allowed entry to the dorm. Now I have class at the moment so I trust you can look around for yourselves and please refrain from creating nuisance of any sort." Saying that Professor McGonagall left, her robes swishing after her. For a long time, the lot of them just stood outside the door with the painting. Finally, Dean plucked up some of his Gryffindor courage and touched the lion on the emblem. "Well let's get this over with." was heard from Ernie's mouth before he entered inside followed by the rest of them.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

It was slightly awkward. Okay it was very awkward. The couples had all entered their common room and on seeing that most of the room was similar to their house common rooms (apart from the colour combination, of course) they had all made a way to their respective rooms. All the rooms had proper name plates and so it wasn't hard to locate one's own room. And that's exactly where Draco Malfoy currently was which would explain the awkwardness.

He had been the first to enter the room but the sound of footsteps behind him had made him aware that Hermione had followed him and was standing a little behind room, approximately somewhere near the door. Now the awkwardness, you ask? Well curse his luck that when he had entered the room, the first thing he had noticed was a bed. Exactly one to be precise. Him and Hermione would have to share a bed. Of course, they would have to share a bed. Living in Grimmauld Palace after the wedding had ensured that the couple was under no circumstances required to even sleep in the same room, forget about the same bed. But now... well the hormonal, teenage side of his mind did quite like the idea but would Hermione? Oh no, she was standing behind him, wasn't she? Was she also thinking the same thing? Would she be blushing? He could turn around and check that out but what would he say? What would she say? He took the coward's way out and just walked towards what he assumed was the washroom and shut the door behind him.

This is not happening. This is not happening. Please, this is not happening. That was the only thought Hermione had in her mind when she saw a bed in the room. She was expected to share a bed with him. She could always transfigure the chair in the room to a bed or something equally comfortable but Professor McGonagall's warning was still there in her mind. Do not change the decor of the room. But she could always ask him to sleep on the floor right? Or maybe the couch in the common room? Or would she have to give up the bed and sleep somewhere else? Really, a wedding had nothing but headaches... and a good-looking husband, but that didn't count for it was a bad thought.

Hermione Granger was not a naive girl. She was not a flirty, giggly girl and she definitely did not spend time on thinking about boys. But currently it seemed, her mind had a mind of its own. A mind with a mind of its own. Oh, the irony. But it was still in no way untrue. Since her marriage, Draco seemed to be a fixed presence in her life. She saw him as regularly as she saw Harry and Ron (which is everyday) and when she didn't, she would subconsciously search for him. But that wasn't much needed for he was always around. At Grimmauld Palace, the train ride, the carriage journey to Hogwarts, in the library and now this room, which was technically his room as well. And really, when somebody is ever present, it is quite hard to ignore his existence and his knowledge and his dry sense of humour and his good looks... No no no... Bad thoughts Hermione, very bad thoughts. Taking a deep breath she decided to head to the common room.

Padma Patil looked at her sister and there was only one thought that came to her mind... Envy... Yes, she envied her sister. Now, before somebody begins to judge her, rest assured that Padma loved her sister very much. The two had always had a healthy relationship and were more than sisters. They were best friends. But to Padma it seemed that Parvati was the luckier one. She was slim while Padma still had a little baby fat, Parvati was beautiful while Padma was not, Parvati was considered the smarter one of the two sisters by her parents, despite the fact that it was Padma who was in Ravenclaw. But Padma's envy was never shallow. She never did anything to tarnish Parvati's reputation and always defended the girl. She had even admitted to Parvati that she was jealous of her and had given her the reasons too. But Parvati had said that it wasn't Padma who should be jealous. She had said that Padma was the intelligent one, the one who was not fat just healthy, the one who was beautiful as all the guys that both the sisters liked at the same time chose Padma. They were each other's anchor, each other' s support. They fought yes but they always made up. But right now, Padma was extremely envious of her sister.

Theo sat at one of the couch's in the common room with Parvati in his lap. And from the blush that adored her sister's cheeks, it was quite easy to guess what Theo was actually whispering to her sister. Parvati had found love. Padma was happy, really she was, and she wished that Theo wouldn't break Parvati's heart but that little voice of envy stayed.

"They look good together. Happy too." Hermione said and Padma turned towards the Gryffindor sitting beside her. Padma turned back to look at Theo and Parvati and her lips turned into a smile. "Yes they do. They are the luckiest ones amongst us apart from Neville and Hannah."

"Ya, ya they are." Hermione replied and Padma thought she heard a sigh escape the Gryffindor's lips. " You know maybe if you appeared a little more cheerful about your marriage, people might believe it's true." Padma said, a very Slytherin smirk on her face.

" What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"After six years of fighting and name calling, you can' t really expect people to believe you when you say you married for love. It is obvious the marriage though true is just an act. I know Hermione. I was placed in Ravenclaw for a reason." Padma answered.

"I know. But the circumstances. I had to marry him. He was my only choice." Hermione said and the added quickly, "Nobody knows of it."

"You don't need to justify yourself to me, Hermione. And don't worry your secret is safe with me. But work on it a little. You might just find the guy you are looking for in Malfoy." Padma said, her eyes wondering back to her sister and Theo.

"Shouldn't you preach what you say and give Ernie a chance." Hermione said and the words stuck in her mind. Here Padma was, giving advice to Hermione about her marriage while at the same time not even giving a try to her own. With renewed enthusiasm, she smiled and turned towards Hermione, "You know what, you would have been an excellent Ravenclaw." Saying this, she left in search for Ernie. After all, there was work to be done.


	22. Chapter 22

**Attention all readers... This is extremely important especially for those who are fans of this story (I know there are very few only but still).**

 **Firstly I apologize for my absence. This is my last year at school and I had my exams going on so I was unable to update. Next, and you might hate me after this, but as this is my last year and hence extremely important, I might go AWOL again, probably more than once, but I assure you in no way have I forgotten this story and will complete it (Even if it takes me years). Thank you. Please continue with the story.**

 **CHAPTER 22**

 ** _3rd September,1997_**

Hermione was sitting at the Gryffindor table, early in the morning having breakfast. Ginny was accompanying the bushy-haired witch.

"So you mean to tell me that Padma and Ernie are not talking. Like at all?" Ginny asked her companion.

"Yes I am absolutely sure. I just had a talk with her yesterday Ginny." Hermione replied.

"But I clearly remember that Padma and Ernie were dating. Don't you remember Hermione? During our holidays when everybody was getting married, Padma's parents spent a lot of money on her wedding."

"I remember Ginny. But trust me I'm telling you they are not dating." Hermione replied, slightly irritated that the younger witch would not believe her.

"There's Parvati. I'll go and ask her truth." Ginny replied. It seemed she was determined to get to the bottom of this piece of gossip. Before Hermione could reprimand Ginny for being nosy, the red head was out of the seat already heading towards Parvati and Lavender sitting a few seats away.

"Good morning Hermione." A green-eyed boy and said witch's best friend said, joining her for breakfast. Well it seemed she would not get a moment's peace. "Morning Harry. Morning Ron." wished the witch. By now Ron had joined them too and was sitting beside her at the table. He seemed to be staring at something and Harry seeing Ron eye something other than food questioned what was it.

"You know Harry, I just realised that Malfoy has a nice bum." Ron made the comment in a tone that suggested he was speaking of something as mundane as the weather. The pumpkin juice Harry was drinking sprouted right out of his mouth. Hermione paused mid sentence in the article she was reading from the Daily Prophet.

"Really Ron. I wish your gay side wouldn't come out when I am eating. I do not care how Malfoy's bum is." Harry said and blanched at the mere idea of seeing Malfoy's bum. "And please Ron, his wife is sitting right beside you." Harry added jokingly, winking in Hermione's direction.

"Right. Sorry Hermione. Malfoy is not my type." Ron added in jest.

"Real mature boys." Hermione said. Ron's comment had her go back to the events of last night and she did not want to think about it. Before she could dwell deep into it Harry said in a whisper, "Padfoot said the locket is no more. He came to the common room fire last night."

"Well that's another down. So three down, three more to go. What's our next step then?" Ron whispered back.

"I don't know yet. Dumbledore will let us know." Harry replied.

"For now, let's just focus on our studies. So are you two boys taking any additional subject?" Hermione asked, slightly hopeful that the boys did take on a subject.

"I don't know why you expect that from us Hermione. You know we wouldn't." Ron replied, smiling as he thought of less subjects and more free time.

Harry sensing that a fight would soon erupt between his two friends, decided to cut in and suggested they all head to class.

Blaise was in an extremely sour mood. Worse than that really. It seemed things just wouldn't go his way. Seeing as Draco and Theo had both gone on to the couples' suite, as he liked to it, he was left alone in the Slytherin common room with Crabbe and Goyle. And waking up to Goyle's loud snoring and Crabbe half nude body, with that stomach of his protruding out, was not a good start to the day. Last night also he had gone to bed after fighting with Ginny (he wasn't sure what the fight was about but they were still not talking) and now as he sat at the Slytherin table having breakfast with Draco, Astoria Greengrass had to come and squeeze in between the two boys. He never really hated Greengrass as such and frankly she was much better than her elder sister. But the girl was a whiner with a loud mouth and her pretty face (which was pretty only cause it was all dolled up) and an okay body did not make up for that.

"All I'm really saying is that.." Draco cut off Greengrass and said, "We know exactly what you are saying. You don't like my wife and trust me she is not a big of yours too. But do you think I really care whether you like my wife or not. Guess what, I don't. And really, she Weasley is not that ugly. I can assure you Blaise really likes the colour of her hair. Now that your ranting has been summarized leave."

Blaise could kiss his best friend for shutting Greengrass up. But it seemed that she did not understand Draco for she still sat between them.

"We are late for class Draco. Let's go." Blaise said. Okay they weren't late for class but he was beginning to have a pounding headache by that voice and he really just wanted to leave and perhaps sleep. But first day of class was not something to be missed. So ya, no sleep. But his first class was Transfiguration. Maybe he could sleep then. But remembering the week long detention he had been given by McGonagall in fifth year for sleeping in his, he chucked that idea out of his mind and headed to the classroom. On the way, he passed Ginny who was talking to Luna and thought of talking to her. But he felt like he couldn't put up with another fight, if one came his way, and decided against it.

"Mr Malfoy, Mr Zabini. Report to the Headmaster now." It was Snape who had called them from behind and on hearing his name, his girlfriend had turned towards him and then back to Luna. Well she was pissed alright. But he could deal with that later. For now, the old man it was.

"What do you think it's about?" Draco asked him on the way to Dumbledore's office.

"No clue. I don't think we did something. We just got back. Maybe it's the Order thing." Blaise replied.

"So, you and Weasley okay?" Draco asked.

Blaise hesitated for a while thinking about the answer and then just shrugged and replied, "Just a silly fight. No big deal." He then thought it was only polite if he asked Draco the same question and hence said, "You and the missus all good?"

"I suppose yes." Draco replied though his mind screamed no.


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23**

"Mr Zabini. Mr Malfoy. Please have a seat." Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts said the moment the two boys entered his office. "Would you like some lemon drops?" he asked.

Draco politely declined that offered and asked why they had been called.

Dumbledore sighed and started, " Well, let me start with the good news, we were successful in destroying the locket owned by Slytherin. But unfortunately we do not know the next horcrux or its location..."

"Sorry to interrupt sir but shouldn't Potter and his gang be here too. I'm sure this horcrux thing is more of a Golden Trio thing." Blaise said, his first words since he entered the office.

Dumbledore gave him a wry smile and continued, "I can assure you Mr Zabini that those three will not be able to do what I am about to tell you to do. Of course you do not have to do it for sure, but if you both accept, it will help the Order."

"We will do it sir." Draco replied. The two boys had thought long and hard before joining the Order as proper members when they had turned seventeen. They could have been under the protection of the Order and not fought for it but they had not chosen the easy way out. Even Mrs Malfoy had been unable to sway the two boys from their decision.

"Well then it is best if I show this to you. these are certain memories that I was able to get from Kreacher. " Dumbledore got up from his chair, taking a glass vial out from his robe pocket, and headed towards a cabinet where the pensieve was placed. He poured the contents of the vial and turned towards the two boys, "After you, gentlemen."

Blaise and Draco numbly got up from their seats and headed towards the pensieve. Blaise ducked his head in followed by Draco and then Dumbledore.

It was a dark corridor they were standing in Blaise noticed and on closer inspection of his surroundings he realised it was the Headquarters of the Order. He saw a woman ordering Kreacher around and Blaise recognised her as the woman from the painting back at Grimmauld. It was Sirius' mother.

 _"Hurry up you fool. My son is coming." said the women to the house elf. Immediately there was a knock on the door and as the elf opened the door, in came a boy, no older than 16 from the looks of it, and handed his coat to the elf._

 _"Oh Regulus, your father and I are so proud of you. Youngest Death Eater. I knew you would do us proud. Oh my son. You have to do well now. Abide by the Dark Lord and soon you will be ruling beside him."_

 _"Thank you mother." the boy, called Regulus it seemed, replied. Though he didn't even crack a smile, the proud glow on his face could not be mistaken. He looked on like he had conquered the world, done something no man could ever do._

The scene dissolved and this time Blaise realized they were standing in a room at Grimmauld. The walls were green and a lot of moving pictures adorned the wall. A boy, Regulus to be exact, sat at the bed alone. He seemed to be slightly older now, and Kreacher was on the floor, unpacking his trunk. On seeing the Slytherin uniform inside the trunk, Blaise thought, Regulus was still on school.

 _" Would Master like Kreacher to leave Master's school uniform inside only? After all you won't have to wear it anymore." His master had just finished his last year at school._

 _Kreacher received no reply and so moved slightly closer to his master. His master's face was pale and he was definitely thinner than the last time Kreacher had seen him. Gone were the twinkling black eyes and instead of them there was just emptiness. Kreacher was always close to his young master and so he dared to say, "Master?"_

 _It seemed the boy had just realised the presence of his elf in the room. "Kreacher."_

 _"Does master want Kreacher to take him to St Mungos. Master seems ill."_

 _"No no Kreacher. Just go. You can unpack the trunk later." Regulus replied. Kreacher head sunk. This was not his master. His master would talk of his exceptional Quidditch skills, would brag about himself, talk to Kreacher but right now... His master had changed. He could do nothing and so he left._

The scene dissolved and again they were standing in the same room they had been before. That boy Regulus was also there but this time he was different.

 _"Kreacher you have to remain hidden. In a few days I'll ask you to accompany me. You will have to take me to the same place that the Dark Lord took you. Do you understand?" Regulus asked. This boy, no this man, he seemed to be in a hurry. He was moving about the room, moving things. He was still as pale and thin as the last scene, but now it seemed that he was pleading to life. It seemed he knew his time was limited._ And Blaise realised that in a few days, Regulus Black would be dead. Kreacher would take him to the cave and he would drink whatever it was and be drowned.

 _"Kreacher, remember nobody can know of this. Do you understand? Not a single soul." His conversation was a rushed one, the urgency in his voice evident. He immediately left the room never to come back._

 _The look on Kreacher's face was of sheer horror._

The scene dissolved and all of a sudden the three men were back in Dumbledore's office. It seemed those events had scared Draco to death for he was frozen on the spot and Blaise realised that if they wouldn't have escaped to the Order then Draco would be in Regulus' place. His life would slowly but surely be drained out of him. For the umpteenth time in his life, he was glad that he wasn't Draco and that Draco had escaped from his father's clutches.

"Now boys,.." and suddenly Draco was brought out of his thoughts by Dumbledore's voice.

"Shall we discuss your mission?"


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24**

 **3rd September**

It was dinner time and all Draco Malfoy wanted to do was go to bed. Deciding that he really couldn't stomach much food, he headed towards the Slytherin dorms down in the dungeons. However as soon as he reached the entry to the dorms, he realised that he didn't have the password. Of course I don't. As so when Draco realised he wasn't housing in the dungeons, he headed towards his new room. The room he shared with Hermione. He really didn't want to face her today. He was too tired. Maybe he could be in and out of the room in five minutes. After all that was exactly what he had done the previous night.

Last night, he had spent as long as he could in the common room the couple shared and then once everybody had gone to bed, he went to his room quietly, took a blanket and pillow and came to the common room. Granger was asleep the entire time.

He reached the entry to the common room and stared at the door. The snake in the picture was always moving, well slithering, around. Really it was amazing. Anytime a non- Gryffindor (Millicent in this case) touched the lion, he would roar. The badger was the kindest in the picture, always resting and would smile at all the couples. And the eagle was probably the worst. She would scrutinize anybody who would even pass by the portrait. Yup, she, or maybe it was a male eagle, was the one to watch out for. Draco touched the snake, who hissed in return and bowed his head slightly, opening the door.

Nobody was around. Maybe still at dinner. He made his way to his room and changed. As he was leaving with a pillow and blanket, who would walk in but Hermione. He cleared his throat, trying to buy some time and said, "Hey."

"Hey. I didn't see you in any class." Hermione replied. She still seemed kind of hesitant in talking to him. Or maybe it was nothing.

"Ya, I was with Dumbledore." He replied. It was getting awkward and so he decided to leave.

"You know you don't have to leave." Hermione whispered when he was passing by her.

"I.. I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable." He replied. He was standing by the door of their room by now.

"I don't really mind." Hermione said and headed towards the washroom.

Well the bed did look much tempting than the couch. "Do you want a particular side?" He asked, slightly raising his voice so that Hermione could hear him.

"No. Any side is fine with me." He heard the reply. Well, last night she was sleeping on the right side of the bed so he made his way to the left side.

As soon as his head hit the pillow, the door of the washroom opened and in walked Hermione in her nightdress. She wore a shirt with thin straps and Draco remembered Pansy had once called the shirt spaghetti or something like that. Her shoulders were bare apart from the two straps and it was hard to not wonder if the skin was as smooth as it looked.

It was eleven at night and Draco still couldn't sleep. There were a lot of things on his mind and it didn't help that his partner kept tossing and turning, trying to sleep. Finally irritated, he said "Will you stop moving woman?"

Hermione turned, lay on her back and tilted her head slightly, apologizing to him.

They both lay there, unable to sleep. Draco stared at the ceiling and remembered how his mother would charm the ceiling in his room to show the sky, especially the constellation Draco. It would always lull him to sleep and was one of his favourite memories of his childhood.

"Dumbledore is sending me and Blaise on a mission for the order." he finally said to his companion.

Hermione suddenly jerked her head towards him, "Are you serious? But you are still in school."

"I happen to be of age, you know. And married." He answered.

"I'm being serious here Draco. You can't go. You are still in school and not at all experienced. What if something were to happen? I'm sure other Order members can do it. You can't go."

"Be careful love, or it may sound like you actually care."

Hermione sighed, turned towards Draco and asked, "When do you leave?"

"This Friday. After classes. I'll return by Sunday."

"Are you scared?"

Draco paused, thinking how exactly to reply to that. "A little." It seemed he would stick to the truth.

"Me too." Hermione said. "So what is your mission?" she asked.

"You know I can't tell you. I am sorry."

"I hate not knowing." On hearing this, Draco smiled.

"Of course you don't. Hermione Granger not knowing something. What a sin." Draco laughed.

She punched him lightly on his arm, muttering something about git and ferrets. "Are you and Blaise going alone?"

"No. I'm sure there will be others with us. I don't think Dumbledore will send two 17-year-olds on their own."

"Can I come?" she asked.

"No. Not at all. It's dangerous."

"Dangerous enough for me to not go and you to go? Really?"

"Yes love. Believe me." Draco said.

"And what am I supposed to do while you are gone?" Hermione asked.

"Miss me and sleep with my pillow. And then when I come back, be a little dramatic you know. The whole start crying, then run into my arms and kiss me." Draco joked.

This time Hermione punched his arm a little harder and told him she was not dramatic.

"You could be." Draco replied, slight smile on his lips.

"Go to sleep ferret." Hermione said, turning her back towards him.

"Don't I get a goodnight kiss, love?" He asked in jest.

"Would you like a goodnight kick?"

The laugh she got in reply was answer enough and so she kicked him in the leg.

Draco just continued laughing and even Hermione smiled and muttered, "Idiot."

AFTER DINNER OUTSIDE THE GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM :

"Please don't go Blaise. Please." Ginny Weasley begged her boyfriend, who was clutching her to his chest.

"It's nothing big, Red. I promise you. I'll be back before you know." This was so difficult. He had always looked at Ginny and only one word came to his mind. Fierce. She was fierce and a fighter. He had heard that she had fought at the Ministry last year but now as she held him, he realised how fragile she really could be. Growing up with six brothers had definitely made her tough but the same bunch of brothers had protected her, making her a cherished girl away from harm at all costs.

Yes Ginny Weasley had realised a war was coming. She knew things would turn bad and there would be death and what nit. Her parents were in the Order but they had never actively spoke about their missions in front of their children. And they were old and experienced. It was the first time that the war had hit too close to home. Her boyfriend was going on a mission. Something that only bill and Charlie, amongst her brothers, had gone on. But her brothers were older and tougher but this was Blaise. Still a student Blaise.

"Go inside Gin. I'll see you tomorrow. I promise." Blaise finally said. For fifteen minutes his girlfriend had latched on to him with the idea of not letting go.

Ginny reluctantly unlatched herself from Blaise, kissed him lightly on his lips and went inside. All this while, not a single tear left her eyes.


	25. Chapter 25

**_CHAPTER 25_**

Thursday, it seemed, had gone a little too fast for Draco. He really did not do much that day. He attended all the classes, sat in the Great Hall for breakfast, lunch and dinner, practice Quidditch with his team and sleep. And then thee was Hermione. It seemed she had finally accepted the fact that he would be going on the mission no matter what. But then that acceptance had come with the know-it-all side of Hermione. She had taken to finding Draco after every class or really anytime she was free and question him about hexes and curses. In the beginning it had been kind of fun, seeing Hermione run to him to talk, but after a long double period in the dungeons, it was hard to put up with all the questioning. And worse was when she had pestered him into falling asleep cause "being drowsy tomorrow is not gonna help you tomorrow, Draco." He really felt like a child being scolded by his mother cause he was up past his bed time.

5th September

It was the afternoon lunch. The students in the Great Hall were busy munching down food, chatting and laughing. Well most of them anyway.

Blaise, a very uncomfortable Blaise, sat at the Slytherin table beside his best friend who looked just as uneasy as him. Blaise had barely touched his food, for he was afraid he would vomit it right out. Really it would be absolutely ridiculous of anybody to expect him to be brave at the Gryffindor girlfriend was also scared and she was not the one going on the mission. Really, he was shit scared. He was really too young to die and for sure Dumbledore wouldn't let him die, right? But Cedric Diggory had died. At the same age of seventeen. In the protection of Dumbledore himself. Perhaps, he should ask his best friend to start writing his obituary. But then again, even his best friend was going on the mission. Hmm, maybe he ask Hermione. She was definitely smart and had a way with words. Then, get obituary written by Hermione Malfoy was in the second position on his things to do before I die list.

Beside Blaise, Draco Malfoy sat in his usual way. And really in a glance you would believe he was sitting like he usually did. But only on closer inspection would one realise that he sat just a bit more upright, held his spoon a little more tightly, ate nothing from the plate. Draco was a master i the art of deception and he knew that well enough. When any of the Slytherins would turn towards him, he would give them a smirk and send a scowl towards those star struck fan girls. But there were a particular pair of eyes that had been staring towards him for the entire lunch and he could not bring himself to stare back. It was obvious that Hermione would start fretting over him if he showed a small sign of fear or ill health. He had always been jealous of the way she would fret over Potter and Weasley but now that he had experienced it too, well lets just say, he wasn't so jealous anymore. He wondered if their children would even be allowed to step outside home before they turned eleven. Wait a second, Kids? He really needed to clear his mind now. Children. Like that would happen. And so he chanted continuously 'Concentrate on the mission', trying his best to not think of blond kids or Hermione with a baby bump.

Ginny Weasley hated being on the sidelines. All her life she was ordered to stay inside when her brothers would play Quidditch outside or not allowed to listen in on Order meeting or not allowed to listen in on the Golden Trio's plans. And now the mission. The mission her boyfriend would not tell her about. She really wondered what she would have to do for everybody to realise that she was not a little kid anymore. She was sixteen. Sixteen. A very big age in the wizarding world. All through lunch her eyes would revert back to where her boyfriend sat. It really seemed he was not scared at all. She turned back to Dennis, slightly nodded to indicate she was listening to him (she really wasn't) and continued to eat. Maybe Blaise would atleast meet her before leaving.

Hermione Granger was willing to help any and everybody, no matter what. And sometimes she was also willing to shove help down other people's throats. Her best friend Harry Potter knew that. And the way she seemed to spend all of yesterday with Malfoy told him exactly who she was forcefully helping this time. He had got to know that Malfoy and Zabini were going on a mission for the Order and he also had concerns about that. But Dumbledore had made him understand that Draco had willingly taken that mission and would see to it that Blaise or Draco were unharmed by the end of the mission. Now if somebody would ensure that Hermione would understand it.

Hermione Malfoy was irritated. She was in fact more than just irritated with the person she called her husband. All through lunch she had stared straight at Draco, refraining from starting a conversation with her friends or marching straight upto said husband to give him a piece of her mind. Really, he did not even turn towards her. Not even a nod or a yes Hermione I can feel you staring at me. Nothing. Nada. She ate nothing and just pushed her food around on the plate (but if you ask Ron he would tell you she was killing her food, butchering it). But then when lunch was ending she saw Professor Snape head towards Draco and Blaise, whisper something and the three men made their way out of the Great Hall. She saw Blaise turn and smile towards both her and Ginny but not Draco. He did not so much as turn towards her forget about smiling. Suddenly all she wanted was to go to bed and sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26**

6th September, Saturday

It was the evening time and Hermione was with Ron and Harry in the Gryffindor common room. Staying here kept her away from the lonely room she currently resided in and the people who were just too nosy. Ever since Draco and Blaise had gone on their mission people had been pestering Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Harry about their whereabouts. Obviously the Slytherins had been less nosy and kept to themselves. But Theo had told Hermione that every Slytherin thought the reason Hermione didn't go with Draco was because Draco's mother was against their marriage. The reason cited for their absence had been Narcissa's ill health. So as her daughter-in-law, it should have been Hermione accompanying Draco and not Blaise. And the Slytherins had ensured that the rumour of trouble in paradise had spread.

"Do you know when they will be back?" Ron asked Hermione, referring to Draco and Blaise's arrival.

"Professor McGonagall told me they should be back tomorrow morning if all goes well." Hermione answered.

"What do you think they are doing?" Harry enquired. It was a fact that the mission was driving these three up the wall as for the first time these three were not in the middle of the action.

Hermione leaned in and whispered, "McGonagall told me who all went on this mission but" she paused as Seamus and Dean passed by them, smiling at the trio, " did not give me any sort of answer. She said it was best we didn't know."

"Well who all did go?" Harry asked, in a pitch as low as Hermione's.

"Apart from those two, Dumbledore, Kingsley, Mr Weasley and Bill went. Even Padfoot was sent on this mission."

"Padfoot was allowed to go. But how?" Ron asked. Though at the end of fifth year it was proven that Sirius was in fact innocent, the society was not very kind to him and so he always stayed at the Order headquarters, rarely stepping out. And he was almost never sent on missions. Especially those which included spying for his presence was always noticed.

"I don't know. But obviously this is a very secretive mission. Did Padfoot write to you Harry?" Hermione asked.

"No, he didn't. Not since we returned back to school. Which is really weird but I suppose he was just busy." Harry answered, slightly unsure of his own reasoning.

"Maybe I could ask Fred ad George what they know about it. I'm sure they would know something." Ron suggested.

"Even if you write the letter now, their reply won't come till Monday or Tuesday. And they would be back by tomorrow so we can ask Blaise and Draco." Hermione answered back.

"But we can't be sure those two would tell us something, right?" Harry asked.

"Okay, well Ron you write to the twins and see what you can find and once Draco and Blaise are back, Harry you write to Padfoot and see what you can find. And if it all doesn't work, I'm sure Ginny can get something out of Blaise." Hermione said.

"It's getting late. C'mon let's head down for dinner. I'll write the letter on coming back." Ron said and the three Gryffindors made their way to the Great Hall.

Hermione got ready to sleep and as she made her way to the bed she remembered what Draco had said to her. _Sleep with my pillow, miss me._ She unconsciously smiled at that. Really he was such a dramatic person. She lay down on the bed and only when her head touched the pillow did she realise that it was Draco's side of the bed. As the pillow cover were washed on the weekends only, Draco's scent still lingered. She remembered the first time she had smelled this scent.

It was back in fifth year. It was the train ride. Since she and Ron had been made Prefects they were required to meet the other Prefects in the Prefects compartment. As soon as she had entered said compartment, she had seen Draco, a shiny green batch pinned on his robes. She and Ron had made their way inside the compartment and had actually stood right opposite Draco. The compartment was pretty small with a lack of seating. All the Prefects were cramped together in that small space and so there was little space to move about. And suddenly the train jerked, resulting in Hermione falling straight ahead into the chest of the blond. They had stayed that way for just a few negligible seconds after which Draco had immediately told her, very rudely too, to move away from him. However in those few seconds that she remained attached to him, she had surely smelled his cologne and really it was hard not to seeing as she was pressed against him. It had been slightly musky and she assumed it was certainly some expensive cologne he had.

The second time Hermione had smelled that scent was in sixth year when after the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin, she had gone looking for Ron and Harry. On her way she had bumped into the blond who, from the looks of it, was heading back to the castle. It had obviously been surprising when he had actually caught her before she had fallen on her arse. But he had said nothing following that and just left. And really Hermione had almost forgotten about that incident until now.

It seemed it would the third time and now Hermione felt extremely silly for keeping count of such a thing. She decided that it was best to just go to sleep and that's exactly what she did.

7th September, Sunday

Something was definitely wrong. Draco and Blaise were suppose to be back by the morning breakfast. But there was still no sign of the boys and then at breakfast on receiving an owl, Professor McGonagall had rushed straight out of the hall. Hermione had shared a quick glance with Harry and Ron, who had also seen that particular event and turned back to her food. It wouldn't help to lose her cool and imagine the worst.

But it was lunch time and so far Professor McGonagall had not made an appearance. Neither had Draco and Blaise returned to the castle. As the trio of Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way out of the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall called, "Ms Malfoy, Mr Potter, Mr Weasley come with me please." and turned the other way obviously expecting them to follow. She turned a right, then another and then stopped at the door of the infirmary. As they entered the infirmary, fear set in the hearts of the three teens on seeing an unmoving Draco Malfoy lying on one of the beds and Bill lying on another, wrapped in bandages but awake.


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER 27

"What happened?" Harry had been the first to recover from the shock of seeing the view in front of him.

"Perhaps you three should come in and we will let Mr Zabini and Mr Weasley here explain all that is needed for you to know. Molly, come along now we should leave the kids alone."Dumbledore said shooing the adults out leaving only the trio, Blaise, Bill and his wife Fleur in the company of an unconscious Draco. After all they could not have an Order meeting in front of the teenagers.

"Bill what happened?" It was Ron who had asked this question once the adults had left the room. The trio was still standing near the door only, not really sure of what was going on.

"We went to the Malfoy Manor." Blaise said, from near the window. It seemed that was answer enough for a gasp escaped Fleur's lips the moment those words were said.

"Lucius did that to Malfoy?" Harry asked, referring to the boy lying on the bed. Bill gave a slight nod as an affirmative to Harry's question.

"Is he going to be okay?" It was the first time Hermione had spoken since entering the room.

"He will be fine. It's just the after effects of the Cruciatus. He needs some rest." Bill answered, seeing as Blaise did not bother acknowledging the question.

"What were you doing there?" Ron asked.

"We went on a mission Ron." Bill replied.

"I know that. But what was the mission?" Ron asked, slightly irritated with his brother now.

"It does not concern you Ron. It's best you not know." Bill answered.

"I not know? I not know when a boy younger than me not only knew of the mission but even went on it." Ron retorted back.

"Malfoy was essential to the mission. He knew the Manor the best." Bill answered, only later realising his folly.

"So you were looking for something there?" Hermione asked, having caught the importance of Bill's words.

"I can't tell you all. You know enough. Me and Fleur are going to go to Dumbledore's office now. I think you will be needed there." Bill said, in a tone that suggested the end of the topic. In that moment, Ron could see a reflection of his father in Bill, the tone of finality was identical to his father's. And he realised that perhaps, he really was better off not knowing. If Lucius Malfoy had cursed his own son, who knew what went on in the Manor. It was also the day Ron realised that maybe Draco Malfoy was not as lucky as he thought.

"Blaise…" Bill said again, a little louder this time.

"I'll be fine here only. If needed you all can call me. And really, you should take Potter with you." Blaise replied, still not turning to acknowledge anybody's presence there.

His words left Hermione slightly confused. Why would Harry be needed? But maybe it was just Dumbledore checking up on him. After all he was the boy destined to defeat Voldemort.

Bill decided to leave and Fleur like an obedient wife followed him. However, they seemed to be having a whispered conversation along the way.

"Have you met Ginny yet, Blaise?" Hermione asked, worried for the Italian who seemed to be a lost child at the moment. Blaise shook his head, answering in a negative to the question.

"Perhaps you should go see her." Hermione suggested.

"I'll go later." he replied. It seemed he was intent on keeping his answers as short as possible.

"I suppose we should leave." Harry said, directing his words towards Ron and Hermione. They said nothing but made to leave.

"Granger… err… Hermione, may I have a word with you?" Blaise asked, for the first time turning towards the three students who were almost out of the door. Hermione paused in her steps, unsure of heeding to his request but relented. She murmured a quick goodbye to her friends and headed towards where Draco lay on his bed. Being up close to his bed she saw that he did look too pale, paler than usual. It didn't seem that he was much hurt physically but it was true that the Cruciatus curse left an impact much deeper than just a physical one.

"I'm so so sorry. I'm really sorry... It's my fault... It's all my fault... I was right there. One moment it was too silent and next everything happened all at once. Sirius and Draco… She was there. I didn't know. I couldn't help it. I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" and Blaise continued saying sorry.

Hermione had not understood a single word Blaise had uttered, really it was too hard to decipher his words but he was saying sorry continuously and so Hermione just had one answer. She walked up to Blaise, wrapped her arms around him and said, "It's okay. It's okay. Everything is fine now. It's okay."

It was at that moment that Ginny walked into the Hospital wing. She had met Harry and Ron while out with Luna and they had told her that Blaise was back.

"Hermione. Blaise." Ginny said, stiffly. The way her best friend and boyfriend were embracing one another, it was hard not to think of the worse.

"Gin. Thank god you are here. I think Blaise needs you right now." Hermione said. She said it so innocently, so sincerely that Ginny realised it was too dumb of her to think that way about her friend and boyfriend. Ginny gave Hermione a nod and took Blaise out of Hermione's hands and outside. She thought they needed to be alone for a moment.

"Now alone in the Hospital Wing with Draco, Hermione sat beside his bed and held his hand. "I don't know what happened. But if Blaise's condition is any indication I… I… Will you please wake up? Blaise needs you. I suppose I do too. Cause really as silly as it sounds I did miss you. Just… be okay… please Draco." Hermione towards him, about to kiss his forehead but in that moment Narcissa Malfoy walked in, clutching her handkerchief and on seeing her Hermione withdrew from Draco. If her puffy eyes were any indication then it seemed she had spent a long time weeping for her son. She didn't really pay heed to Hermione until she had gotten a proper look at her son. Hermione, thinking it would helpful said, "Bill said Draco would be all right."

"Yes. He is a strong boy. He will be fine. How are you holding up?" Narcissa asked.

"Me?" Hermione questioned, surprised at the worry Narcissi directed towards her.

"Yes. How are you? I know how hard it is when your husband is on the hospital bed." she answered.

"Oh. Ummm… I'm okay. I'm fine." Hermione answered, uncomfortable with the conversation.

"He fancies you, you know. Draco. He has always been good at hiding things but I think when it comes to you his protectiveness really shines through." Narcissi stated.

And suddenly Hermione was even more uncomfortable. "Oh no Mrs Malfoy, it is not like that. We are just… ummm…"

"What are you both exactly?" Narcissa asked, amused by it.

"Just… We are not what you think." Hermione answered.

"I understood what you are not but I asked what are you ?" Narcissi pressed on the matter.

"I suppose I should leave you both alone. It's getting late and I have work to do. Goodbye Mrs Malfoy." Hermione said, quickly making her way out of the room.

"You have chosen good, Draco." Mrs Malfoy told her still unconscious son as soon as her daughter-in-law left.

It was a few minutes later, up in Dumbledore's office that Harry Potter received the news that his Godfather had been killed by Bellatrix Lestrange.


	28. Chapter 28

**_CHAPTER 28_**

"Oh… You.. You are awake." Hermione said, surprised to see Draco Malfoy sitting on bed in the Hospital Wing and definitely more than just all right. She had decided to visit him early morning, before the beginning of classes and be done with. Her conversation with Narcissa had been playing on her mind constantly and she wasn't really sure if she could talk with Draco without being all awkward. So visiting him in the morning, when he would be sleeping was a good idea. But when could Draco Malfoy cooperate with her plan.

"Why the tone of surprise?" Draco asked.

"Well I just thought you would be sleeping. Never mind. So… No lasting damage?" She asked, not sure how to talk to him.

"None whatsoever. So miss me love?" Draco asked and winked at her.

"You wish Malfoy." Hermione answered and Draco barked out a laugh.

As silence descended on them, she again recalled Narcissa's words. _He fancies you._

"Well… Umm… I suppose I should go… I have classes to attend." Hermione said, her insecurity returning.

"Classes this early? Have you looked at your watch?" Draco enquired, suspicious of her behaviour.

Drat. The only thing happening at the moment would be breakfast and even then very few early risers would be present in the hall. He had seen through her lie.

"Yes well… I have to visit the library. And well with everything that happened, I have to check on Harry too." she answered.

"Right Potter. I'm sure he went through a lot." Draco's reply had just a touch of jealousy in it but Hermione did not detect it.

"Yes… He does't really deserve it. I mean after everything that has happened with him." She continued as if she had suddenly caught on to something, " You were there. What happened at the Manor, Draco?"

Draco turned away, finding the view outside much more prettier, "It's better you not know. And don't you have to leave? I thought you had to meet Potter." Draco said, his voice cutting.

"Fine. I was just leaving anyway." Hermione answered, anger boiling inside her.

She reached the door and turned, this time her voice soft, "Have you had a word with Blaise yet?"

Draco decided to outright ignore her presence. "Draco." She called out yet again, her voice still as gentle as before.

"No. Not yet." He finally answered.

"You should. I don't know what happened at the Manor and I can't do anything about it but I hope you are okay. But Blaise… Blaise thinks its his fault somehow. And, he is not okay Draco. I think he blames himself for you and Sirius. I'm not sure. But even if you are pissed at me, I have no clue why, Blaise deserves his friend right now. Don't take out this anger on him atleast. He hasn't been a lousy friend and he doesn't deserve one right now." Hermione answered and walked out of the room. One down, one more to go. Determined she went on to search for Harry.

"Hey Harry." Luna Lovegood said, coming out of the Forbidden Forest and greeting the green-eyed boy who had been standing near the edge of the forest.

"Luna. What were you doing in there?" Harry asked, referring to the Forest.

"Feeding the thestrals. They seem to like apples." Luna answered.

Harry thought of asking Luna if she did it quite regularly but decided against it. He wasn't in the mood to talk right now.

"You seem sad." Luna said, her eyes staring at the boy and he thought she was able to see right through him.

"No I'm fine. Really." Harry answered, a little too quickly.

"You don't want to talk. I'll see you inside Harry. And try to keep away from nargles." Luna said, and immediately started heading back towards the castle.

"Luna" Harry said, "where are your shoes?"

"Oh, here and there. Don't worry about it." Luna said and again starting moving towards the castle.

"Do you mind if I come with you?" Harry asked, again stopping Luna from leaving.

Luna turned back, smiled and said, "Of course. I believe now is not the time for you to be alone. Maybe it's time to get to the bottom of things. It will help you cope up."

She again started walking back to the castle. Harry amazed at her words paused, wondered what Luna knew or if she knew anything at all and ran to catch up with her. She was one different girl.

"I thought you'd never visit me." Draco said, smirking at the Italian standing at the door.

"Well I did have more important matters to attend." Blaise answered in a monotonous tone. But the relief of seeing his friend safe was evident on his face.

"Oh really? And how many of these important matters did not involve a certain redhead." Draco asked, clearly enjoying this conversation.

Blaise shrugged, and spoke, "Hardly a few and I would still prefer to be with her right now than stay here."

"I know. Hermione told me. An it's not your fault Blaise. None of this is your fault." Draco said, suddenly becoming all serious.

Blaise stiffened for a moment, clearly not glad to have this conversation. Then his shoulders drooped and he said in a resigned voice, "I could have stopped it. You and I both know that Draco. I just… I don't know what happened to me there… I… I…"

"You freezed. Happens to the best of people. Listen, I don't blame you for what happened to me and really I'm sure even Sirius wouldn't. The only person blaming you at the moment is you. Don't. Please." Draco said in his most earnest voice. He really didn't blame Blaise and he was sure Sirius wouldn't as well.

Blaise gave a nod of appreciation to his friend and smiled. It was the first since Friday. "So I infer your lovely wife paid you a visit." It was Blaise's turn to enjoy.

However, the moment Draco heard his words, a scowl graced his face. "Don't talk about that right now."

"Ouch. Didn't go so well…" Blaise never got to complete that sentence as at that moment Harry Potter strode into the Hospital Wing, walked straight towards the two Slytherins and asked, "What happened at the Malfoy Manor?" It seemed Harry Potter was going get to the bottom of things.


	29. Chapter 29

**_CHAPTER 29_**

"It's good to see you as well Potter. Glad to know you are all right." Draco said. He was still sour about his wife's dedication towards Potter and not him.

"I get what you are trying to say. Fine then, It's good to see you as well Malfoy. Glad to see you awake. Are we done now?" Harry was running short on patience and patience had never really been his cup of tea. He was more of an impulsive sort of a guy. And here sat Malfoy, wanting to exchange pleasantries first.

"Well, Blaise is also sitting here. Don't you want to greet him?" Draco asked. He seemed to enjoy this show and wasting Harry's time was his way of letting go of that seething anger. Yes they were in the Order together and if nothing else then Draco had at least started begrudgingly respect the spectacled boy in front of him but at the moment his wife was really ticking him off and all cause of 'Boy Wander' here.

"Hello Zabini. Now tell me what exactly happened." Harry said, a tone of finality in his voice.

Blaise, who was definitely the calmest amongst the three asked, "The old man did not tell you anything about it?"

"Dumbledore told me nothing of how it happened." Harry answered.

Blaise nodded, deep in thought, and then turned towards Draco. The other boy had already been looking at him and it seemed the two had been thinking along the same lines as Draco said, "I don't think we are the right people to tell you or this the right place."

"Why not?" Harry barked. The boy was beyond livid by now.

"It is better you have someone close to you tell you this Potter. We aren't the people for this job." Blaise answered, still extremely calm, despite the heavy atmosphere of the room.

Harry paused, for the first time since entering the room, taking the time to think _What would Hermione do in this situation… What would Hermione… Hermione… Hermione!_

"All right then. I'm sure Hermione is free. You can tell her and she will tell me." Harry said, only now realising that it was a silly idea and Hermione would not do something like this.

Hermione's name turned Draco too sour. He still remembered her decision to go look for her precious Potter than be with him. And now even Potter boy wanted her. He could have asked for Weasley to be told the events but no, he chose Granger.

"We are not gonna tell Granger." Draco said.

"Why not?" Harry argued back.

"That is not your concern Potter. Go run off to Granger and complain now." Draco retorted back.

"What is your problem with Hermione? Before you went on the mission, you were acting like the lovesick fool and now you fly off your handle on even hearing her name. Did something at the Manor make you do this? What? Did your father finally make you believe Hermione is a muggleborn and therefore lower than you? Well done Malfoy. You are finally your father." Harry said.

That was enough for Draco. He lunged out of bed, his hand grasping for his wand and pointed the tip of his wand straight at Harry's head. Harry, credit goes to him, did not even flinch. "I am nothing, nothing like my father." Draco said and these words would have been followed by a hex if Blaise had not got a hold of Draco. Blaise still holding off Draco, finally said, "I suggest you leave Potter. You are not welcome anymore."

"I hope you really aren't your father." Saying this, Harry walked out of the door.

"What was that all about, Draco?" Blaise asked, once Harry had left and things had calmed down. Draco did not reply. "Draco. Answer me." Blaise tried again.

"Nothing."

"Really? That did not look like nothing. What was it all about, Draco?" Blaise asked, calmly.

"You were here. You heard him. He called me my father." Draco finally answered back.

"Oh no. That was just the cherry on the cake. What was the cake here?" Blaise asked. "What did Granger do now?"

"Nothing. This has nothing to do with Granger." Draco answered a little too quickly.

"Ever since the announcement of your marriage, everything you do or say revolves around Granger only. So what did she do now?" Blaise asked. Blaise's question was met with only silence.

"Do you think she loves Potter?" Draco finally asked meekly.

In that moment Blaise finally understood what it was all about. Really, this Granger was starting to give him a headache. And it really did not help matters that love was too foreign a concept for Draco. Really Blaise could count on his fingers (a single finger really) the number of girls Draco even remotely liked. One. Thats it. And frankly, that one was worth ten for him. Sure, Draco had dated a few girls in their school but they were nothing more than casual flings. Also the resemblance these girls had to one certain girl was uncanny.

Draco's first girlfriend had been Pansy and that was just to keep his father happy. His second girlfriend, now she was Granger-ish. A Ravenclaw with a love for reading, brown hair (but not curly) and a button nose. Though her eyes were blue and so after a month or two, Draco left her.("Her eyes are just weird, Blaise." Draco had said.) Then there was the end of fifth year. Daphne Greengrass. Again a brunette with straight hair but this time she had brown eyes. But her aversion to reading was enough to put off Draco. (Yes, he had cited her lack of brains as the reason for breakup). And then again a Ravenclaw. She was the closest to Granger. The same curly brown hair, less bushy though. That button nose and brown eyes. But she was no Granger and so Draco broke up with her.(Yes, Blaise had mentioned to Draco how she looked so Granger-ish and that was enough reason for Draco to break it off.)

"You think so? Really how stupid can you be?" Blaise asked his friend.

"Do not tell me that they are just best friends. You know they aren't." Draco replied, still depressed over this whole issue.

"Of course not. Look, there are friends, then there are best friends like me and you and then there is those three. I know it seems that they are unnecessarily close but c'mon after everything they have been through, can you blame them. Look, Ginny told me that nobody know what happens with Potter, Weasley and Granger and they don't tell others. It's just how close they are and they are extremely loyal to each other. But Granger does not love Potter or something. Look, just think about it okay and stop being an arse to others. I need to leave. I have class. See you later man." Blaise said and headed out. He definitely did not have a class. Oh no, not at all. But he had to find the brightest witch of their age and give her a good lecture. She deserved it at the moment.


	30. Chapter 30

**_CHAPTER 30_**

"Granger." Blaise called out loudly. The trio of Harry, Ron and Hermione were making their way towards the Gryffindor common room as they had a free period. They turned towards the person who had called Hermione and lo and behold, there stood Blaise Zabini with a smirk on his face.

"I'm sorry, _Mrs Malfoy,_ may I have a word with you." Blaise enjoyed it greatly when Hermione twitched slightly on being addressed that way and on seeing both Potter and Weasley too wait for him to speak, he added, "Alone."

After shooing her two boys, Blaise saw Hermione finally walk towards him and ask, "What do you want Zabini?" Ah. Straight to business then.

"Who do you think you are?" he asked, addressing her.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, puzzled by his question.

"I asked, who do you think you are?" Blaise said again, enunciating each word clearly.

Hermione crinkled her forehead, silent for a while and then asked, "Are you actually expecting me to answer that ludicrous question?"

"Humour me, why don't you?" Blaise replied, casually leaning on the nearby wall and smirking at the confused brunette.

"Honestly Blaise, I do not have time for your silliness. Go find Ginny for this." Hermione said and turned the other way to leave.

"I would but this doesn't concern her. It concerns you. At least it should." Blaise replied.

Hermione stopped in her tracks and turned towards Blaise, "Well then what should concern me?" she asked, finally irritated by the Slytherin in front of her.

"Not what. Who. Draco Malfoy. Blond guy. About this tall.." he gestured with his hand "in Slytherin. Do you know him? Oh and also, last I checked he was your husband. Any idea now?" Blaise said bitterly.

"This is about Malfoy?" Hermione sighed, "What about him?"

"What about him? What about…? Do you realise what he has been through. Crucio-ed by his father. Really Granger, not too long ago, you were in a shitty place. And you know what Draco did for you. He married you. He sacrificed his life and married a girl like you. If it weren't for him you'd be in Azkaban, or worse with a Death Eater. And how do you repay him? By being a bitch really. Ya, sorry Granger but that's exactly what you are being with him right now. What happened to your helpful, kind nature. Does it not apply to him?" Blaise shouted out. Thank goodness the corridor was empty.

"Excuse me. Now who do you think you are? Coming to me and calling me things. Listen to me, I have no idea what you are talking about. What am I supposed to do if he is in the infirmary?" Hermione retorted with equal fervour.

"You have no idea. Oh, really? All right then, I'm talking about the way you talked to him when you visited him today. Your rudeness did shine through. Also your departure to visit Potter, a healthy Potter." he answered.

"My rudeness? I was not rude with him. I don't know what gave you that idea. And if you are forgetting Harry just lost a godfather. I'm his best friend so I went to check on him just like I checked on Malfoy." Hermione said.

"Yes, just like. But I think you forget that Draco and Potter aren't the same. One is your best friend and the other your _husband._ They are not the same and you can't treat them the same." he answered her.

"I can't help it if Draco likes me. I'm not Pansy." Hermione said and those words stopped Blaise's retort.

"Draco likes you?" Blaise asked, hesitantly. "What gave you that idea?" He had to get to the bottom of things before they got out of control.

"Mrs Malfoy. She visited Draco yesterday after you left. I was there and she said so…" "And you don't like him. " Blaise completed Hermione's sentence.

"Look, don't listen to her. She even believed that Draco liked Pansy. But it's not true. She just has this vivid imagination." Blaise answered. It was probably for the best to lie to Granger. "Draco does not like you. I mean not that he hates you. It's just not in that way."

"He doesn't like me then." Hermione said. She didn't understand why she actually felt bad cause of this. Or realise that her voice had gone extremely soft.

Blaise noticed Hermione's behaviour and asked, "Did you want him to like you?"

"What? No." Hermione answered a little too quickly. "I gotta go." saying this, she made a dash to leave.

Blaise's eyes followed her the entire way. "Interesting. Very interesting." Hmm… Perhaps it was time to find Ginny.

"Hey Hermione. What did Zabini want?" Ron asked the moment she walked through the hole.

She sat down on the couch beside Harry and said, "Nothing important."

"Are you sure?" Ron pressed on.

"Yes." Hermione said but knowing he wouldn't stop she continued, "He just thought I should behave a certain way with Malfoy since we are… you know…"

"I think he is right." Harry said for the first time taking part in the conversation. At the horrified look Ron gave him, he elaborated, "I mean, I'm not telling you to be all Parvati and Nott but look at all the married couples. No disrespect Hermione but I think you and Malfoy have to be the most boring ones and seeing your history, the lack of communication between you guys does show how close you guys really are."

"Not you too Harry. Me and Malfoy are fine the way we are." Hermione whined.

"I'm just saying." Harry answered. His entire conversation had been an attempt to find out what Hermione had done to agitate the blond. After all, he remembered the incident in the Hospital Wing. And now he knew what was going on. The brunette stubbornly refused to be on better terms with Malfoy.

"You know, he and Zabini did not tell me what happened at the Manor." Harry finally said, waiting for Hermione to react.

"Did you ask Dumbledore?" Hermione asked. Really would she not even ask why the two Slytherins wouldn't tell him.

"He said he would tell me after certain things cleared out."

"What things?" Ron asked. "Even my family is not telling me anything. Not even Fred and George."

"He didn't." Harry answered finally.


	31. Chapter 31

**CHAPTER 31**

 **Sorry I have been away. I had my finals going on but I had promised I would finish this story no matter what, so I am back.**

10th September 1997, Wednesday

Hermione was absolutely seething. It seemed every single one of them was on Draco's side. He is your husband… You need to act like a couple… It was really driving her mad. And so for once she sucked up her pride and decided to approach Malfoy to discuss it out. After all, nobody was telling the trio what happened at the Manor and she had to know.

Draco had been released from the infirmary yesterday only and as classes were going on, she knew he would be going for Ancient Runes. With her. She would not let him avoid her now.

Hermione had waited real long outside the class for Draco. She knew Blaise didn't have it and Ron and Harry were no big fans of the Draco would have to be alone and she would not let him escape this time. He finally made an appearance as he turned around the corner but he was not alone. He had a Ravenclaw beside him - a girl that too - and they were smiling. Hermione narrowed her eyes at the pair and marched straight towards them.

"Draco may I have a word with you." Draco recognised that voice immediately and he knew something like this would be coming. After all he had avoided her for the past day or two. He finally turned to her and asked, "What is it?"

Hermione, clearly agitated, said " _alone."_

Draco resigned, shoulders drooped and followed her as she walked straight past the classroom. _So was she missing her class for this conversation. Interesting_.

They finally managed to get to an alcove, something Hogwarts had in abundant,and it was Hermione who first spoke the words "Can you stop it?"

Draco raised a pale eyebrow,and asked, "Stop what exactly?"

Hermione indignantly answered, "You are avoiding me. Stop that."

"I assure you my life does not revolve around you and I have better things to do than avoid you really. And even if I was avoiding you it shouldn't bother you. After all you are very good at the avoiding business, especially when it comes to me, so really just think of it as me returning the favour." So maybe Draco was being a little rude but the girl in front of him was the reason and hence he assumed it was fair.

"Which means you accept you are avoiding me." Hermione retorted.

"I said if Granger. You clearly need to get your ears checked."

Okay. That was it. Being the bad person was not getting her anywhere so she finally decided to be the bigger person and perhaps a slightly manipulative one.

"I am sorry Draco. I have just been really stressed with everything that has been happening and even with you…" _Yes she could be manipulative.. "_ I was worried about you (okay there was some truth in that statement)… I just want to know what happened… To Sirius… Blaise… and to you." Hermione said in such a soft voice that Draco almost let his anger melt away. She was worried about him and perhaps that was a good enough step. But he knew what she wanted. Harry's happiness.

"Okay. Bring your two idiots to the Room of Requirement six in the evening. Blaise and I will tell you what happened. Now can I go? After all you got what you wanted."

He knew. He knew exactly what Hermione was doing. She took a deep breath and tried it again. "I meant it. I was really worried about you."

It was only when she bowed her head and Draco thought she was crying that he completely forgot about his anger (a fact that made him realise how whipped he was). "I am fine. Really. Madam Pomfrey took care of me remember. But Granger, do you think we should just… I don't know… I mean…"

"Stop being idiots. I know. And I guess I am at fault here mostly. You married me and did everything to ensure my safety and I… well I…"

"I know. But I guess we can simply move on. Lets begin afresh." Draco finished.

"I'd like that. Thank you. Well we have clearly missed the beginning of the class so do you want to go somewhere else?" Hermione asked shyly.

"Do my ears deceive me? Did the Hermione Granger ask me to bunk a class with her? My my… Looks like I have been a good influence on you." Draco joked.

"Funny. But I can assure you that sometimes even I like to miss class. It's just that most people don't know about it. So would you?"

"Ah… I would really like that but I have to find Blaise. He wanted to talk to me and said it was something important so…" Draco trailed off.

"Right. I'll just go to the library then." she replied and started walking away. _What were you thinking, asking him something like this? This was just a stupid idea._

The girl he liked had clearly asked him to be alone with her, even if she probably didn't like him exactly, and what was he doing? Oh right,being a really brilliant friend.

"Oi Mrs Malfoy." Draco finally said as she was leaving. He had this really bad habit of switching between calling her Granger (like when he forgot he was married) and Malfoy (the times he remembered or just to see her all flustered).

She had turned towards him and had been waiting for him to speak.

"Ummm… It's a Hogsmeade weekend so would you like to go out with me." At this her eyes widened a fraction and so he continued, "I mean we have to keep up appearances right? So Hogsmeade just…"

Hermione cut him off, "I would love to." She smiled and left the alcove.

Right. Next task to do. Find Blaise and preferably murder him.

Blaise was a little hard to find. He was not busy sucking the face out of the she Weasley (she was with Luna),neither was he in the Slytherin common room, or even at the Quidditch pitch. But Draco finally found him outside the Great Hall, enjoying a free period with Goyle and Crabbe. It was funny how even though Blaise was dating a blood traitor, the two goons still talked to him for clearly Draco was not their favourite anymore. Not that it bothered Draco as well. After all Granger and his mother versus Crabbe and Goyle was not even a match.

"Oi Blaise. Let's go. We need to talk remember?"

Blaise turned to Draco and gave a nod. Excusing himself from the boys, Blaise sauntered over to Draco and Draco rolled his eyes. Really and he was considered to be the prick with the walk.

The boys headed towards the Slytherin locker rooms, for they knew they would get some privacy there.

"Well, I am waiting Blaise."

"Right. Umm… Do you ever think Granger would be better off without you?"

"Well without me she would probably be dead or with some death eater so no." Draco replied.

"Draco. Be serious for just a second here." Blaise complained.

"Well I can assure you a thought like that is very Gryffindor-ish, well, Potter-ish of you exactly. And do you really think I am the best person to ask all this? And if you do then you need to reconsider, after all, have you looked at my love life?" Draco replied.

"I just assumed that you thought so too. That's it." Blaise answered.

Draco took a deep breath and replied, "Mate I am not going to lie. I did think so, I still do at times, but we are not Gryffindors. So we hold onto what we believe is ours and we protect it. Do you think you could protect her from afar or would you prefer to be there with her if she were harmed?"

"I would prefer to be near her to protect her but what if I am the reason she is being harmed?"

"You are stupid really if you think she will harmed because of you. She is a Weasley, remember. Blood traitor and all that. I think you and I need to get drunk because I am clearly not drunk enough to watch you turn into a lovesick fool." Draco answered and went to his cabinet where a bottle of Firewhisky was always present.

And the two boys spent a good amount of time getting slightly drunk and completely forgetting about a war outside. For now they could just act like two 17-year-olds.

 **THIS IS MORE OF A FILLER CHAPTER BECAUSE NEXT UP WE HAVE THE EVENTS OF THE MANOR.**


	32. Chapter 32

**CHAPTER 32**

They were in the Room of Requirement. All five of them. Draco took a moment to look at his company. Everybody wanted to be here except Blaise. Blaise, who was right beside him, sitting so uncomfortably that Draco knew he would prefer to be anywhere but in this room, relive any other memory but this one. Potter, twitching at the slightest of noise, definitely dying to know the truth. Weasley, who kept looking at Potter any second as if the boy would start firing spells any second (which was probably true) and Hermione. He was better off not thinking about her right now. She was trouble at the moment.

"Right… well…" Hermione cleared her voice and turned towards Draco, signalling him to start talking.

Draco turned towards Blaise silently asking the Italian to start speaking but Blaise was in no condition to talk. For one, Draco had to almost beg to have Blaise present here for this. Begging and blackmailing. That's how the Italian had finally agreed to be present here. Okay, Draco would have to start.

"Firstly you all must remember, not a single word is to be leaked out of here. The moment we step out of this room, we will pretend like this conversation never happened and that you three do not know anything about it. Understood?" At the trio's nod, Draco continued, "We had gone to the Manor to find a horcrux. None of us knew exactly what it was, but Dumbledore believed that there was a high possibility that Bellatrix had been given a horcrux to take care of, just like my father was. The Manor is protected with magic. Only a Malfoy by blood or name can enter the wards without alerting my father. So I had to get everybody inside, which was actually easy for no Death Eaters were guarding the should have realised that it was actually too easy. And since Blaise and I are the only ones who know every corner of the Manor, we divided into two teams, one with Blaise and the other with me." Draco paused, sent a look to Harry and continued, "Sirius was with me. Me, Sirius and Kingsley."

"So we decided to take the ground floor while Blaise, Dumbledore, Bill and Mr Weasley decided to search the first floor. Anyway, the thing is none of us realised that it was quiet, with absolutely no Death eaters in sight. We never realised and we walked into the trap." There was regret in his voice. It was clear that he thought he should have realised something was amiss. "The Death Eaters had been warned. How, I'm not sure. So once we were deep into the Manor, we were surrounded by Death Eaters, lots of them. Kingsley said it would be best to leave now but there are anti-apparation wards around the Manor, so we had to make it out of the manor before apparating. Well, they started firing hexes and curses and we returned the favour."

Another pause, another look at Harry and he continued, "I was fighting with Mulciber when I saw Sirius curse Bellatrix. And Bellatrix is clever, so she started drawing Sirius deeper into the house, away from us, away from the exit. I tried to follow but Rookwood saw me and again I was drawn into the fight. When I was finally able to find Sirius, I saw him and Blaise, fighting against Bellatrix and my father. I shot a hex at my father and missed it, which led to me being discovered. Next thing I remember is the Hospital Wing." Draco clearly left out the part where he recalled exactly how his father had almost crucio-ed him to death.

Draco let out a sigh and finally turned to Blaise. He wanted this talk not only for the trio but also himself, for till now Draco didn't know what had happened to the troop with Blaise and why Blaise thought Sirius' death and Draco's near death were his fault. Blaise never talked of it.

It seemed like eternity before Blaise finally started, "Right well. Like Draco said, me, Professor Dumbledore, Bill and Mr Weasley had taken the first floor. We were going towards Draco's father's study when we heard noises below. Professor Dumbledore was obviously the first one to realise what was happening downstairs and I don't know why but he said we must at least look into the study before we help the others. But he still sent Mr Weasley and Bill to help below while him and I treaded on." Blaise's tone was bitter, like he almost hated the entire plan.

"We entered the study and then Mr Malfoy appeared. It was only then that I remembered that he did have his study well protected. Anyway, Professor Dumbledore dealt with him while I continued searching for just about anything important or out of the ordinary really. I did keep tabs on the duel behind me and soon they had left the room."

It was when he paused that Draco finally looked at Blaise. So far, he had just stared at the very interesting piece of furniture, his couch. And on seeing Blaise, on staring into his haunted eyes, Draco wished he had just kept his gaze down.

"I guessed other Death Eaters had come and so decided to leave the room and join them. But Mr Malfoy saw me. I was empty handed but that didn't satisfy him clearly and so he started firing hexes at me. We were duelling when Sirius and Bellatrix came up. Sirius was chasing her I suppose, I'm not sure. Sirius came beside me, and we teamed up soon. I guess Draco came up some time later, distracting his father. So it was me and Sirius against that crazy lady. But ya, we were able to defeat her, Sirius fired a hex at her at the same time as she sent the killing curse. I was standing right there when Bellatrix killed Sirius. I was there, I could have stopped her. I was so shocked back then that I didn't even remember that Draco was still fighting his father. I just stood there." That made Draco look down into his lap and he suddenly regretted even asking his friend to be present here, let alone share his experience. Draco may have been tortured by his own father but Blaise… Blaise had seen death.

"I think it was Bill who had finally shown up. He was supporting Draco and kept shouting something at me. He was saying something, I don't know what but he grabbed me and we took a portkey out of there. That's how we ended up at the Weasleys. Mrs Weasley healed little cuts and scratches but Draco was still badly injured and so we brought him to the Hospital Wing." Blaise finally finished and silence descended into the room.

It seemed everyone of them was lost in their own thoughts. Blaise, reliving his nightmare, Sirius standing there taunting Bellatrix one second and falling the next. Draco fighting his demons, his father's cruelty, his aunt's taunting laugh, cursing the fact that he was born a Malfoy. Harry mourning his loss, the loss of his family, the family Sirius had promised him. Ron, thanking his lucky stars that his father and brother had come back alive, that he had a family to go home. Hermione, crying for the loss of innocence, crying for Blaise to see something so life changing, crying for Draco to have never had love from his own father, for Harry who would have been loved had his father or godfather been alive, for Ron because the war would affect him, the war would destroy his family one way or another.

They all spent the entire night in that room. No words were whispered and silence enveloped the youngsters in its arm, letting each of them come to terms with what had happened and what was happening in the world as they sat in this room.


	33. Chapter 33

**CHAPTER 33**

It was finally the weekend. Hogsmeade weekend to be exact. Every student, third year and above, was excited to get away from the castle and studies to have butterbeer and The Three Broomsticks Inn or sweets from Honeydukes or perhaps have a laugh at Zonko's. Well almost every student.

The conversation that took place in the Room of Requirement was never spoken of, as per agreement. But in no terms did it imply that any of the individuals had forgotten it. Hermione and Draco had it really awkward, as they had to share a room. They kept away from each other during the day as the classes for 7th years ran longer and became tougher. Being in different houses implied that there was no chance of them being near each other in the Great Hall and finally in the common room, Draco and Theo would stay together most of the time or Draco would just leave to meet Blaise. However to keep up appearances, he would smile at Hermione overtime he passed her in the corridors and for the classes they shared, he would sit behind her but never beside her. It wasn't the most simplest of arrangements but minimum contact seemed to be Draco's aim. Which was exactly why Hermione was in a predicament. Draco had asked her to Hogsmeade but so far he hadn't approached her to even inform her when and where to meet. She had sat through breakfast, eyes occasionally drifting towards the Slytherin table. Harry and Ron had already left for Hogsmeade and only Ginny was sitting with her.

"Can you stop it already?" Ginny finally asked.

"What?"

"Hermione, you need to stop staring at Malfoy. He asked you right? Then I'm sure he will take you to Hogsmeade. You keep staring like he will vanish any moment." Ginny explained.

"I was not staring at him." Hermione defended.

"Sure. Whatever you say. Anyway, I'll be leaving with Blaise soon. So if by then Malfoy does not ask, you can come with us." Ginny replied.

So engrossed were the two girls in their conversation that they never noticed two boys standing behind them.

"I heard my name pumpkin. Miss me?" Blaise joked.

Both girls turned to see Blaise and Draco standing behind them and if Blaise's comment was anything to go by then they had been listening to the conversation.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me pumpkin? I don't like it. And no I didn't miss you. At least not as much as Hermione missed Malfoy." Ginny answered and turned towards the brunette to see her blushing. When the brunette or the blonde made no comment on it, Ginny gave up, muttered a 'let's go' to Blaise and headed out with him to the nearby village.

The silence that followed their departure was an awkward one, with Hermione not daring to look up at Draco and with Draco looking anywhere but at Hermione, and blushing just as much as her.

"Well… um… Would you like to walk to Hogsmeade or take the carriage?" Draco finally asked, deciding to actually get a move on things. He had hoped that this weekend would be a significant one in terms of their relationship and with Ginny's comment, this weekend had started good.

"Anything is fine really. Whatever you prefer.", Hermione replied.

Draco contemplated for a moment, going in the carriage would imply having company while walking would be tiring but alone. "I would like to walk. If that's alright with you.", he finally said.

"I don't mind. Walking is fine.", Hermione said and started getting up. Draco offered her his arm, a gestured which shocked her for a moment but she quickly accepted said arm.

They had been walking for a while now and the village was finally visible. Again not a word had been uttered between them from the start but this silence was not as awkward and was slightly welcomed. She hand still clutched his arm, but sometime during the journey Draco had shoved his hands in his pant pockets, to stop them from freezing.

"Where do you wanna go first?", Draco asked.

"Umm… actually I wanted to talk to you about something.", Hermione said.

At Draco's raised eyebrow, she continued, "About the whole marriage thing."

"Well I was going to suggest Madam Puddifoot's, you know for appearance and stuff, but now I think we need to go somewhere more private.", Draco said.

Hermione remembered how Harry had called it ' _the haunt for happy couples'_ and for a second thought of how it would feel to sit there and have Draco kiss her. _Kiss her? Where did that come from?_ She was losing her mind thanks to her conversation with the Patil twins last night. The conversation which had finally made her realise how horrible she was being with Draco. Which is exactly what she wanted to talk to him about. Until somebody interrupted them. Somebodies to be exact. Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass.

"Well look who we have here." Pansy began "Draco Malfoy and his muggle bitch. Really Granger, you should know that Draco does not like you. I mean look at him, he cannot even think about touching you."

Hermione was about to say something when Draco replied, "You need to leave before I lose my control Pansy. I have said it before and this is the last time I'm saying it, you will not talk of my wife that way."

"But Draco, you need to see what she is doing. She has…" Pansy started.

"Enough Pansy." Draco let go of Hermione and started walking towards Pansy. When he was close enough he whispered, "You should know Pansy that I'm skilled and resourceful. And if I kill you I will make sure your body is never even recovered. You and that girl gang of yours say anything, even a single word, about Hermione, I will make sure you are dead. Do you understand?"

Hermione had wanted to say that she did not need Draco to defend him (for she was able to do that herself) but decided against all it felt nice to be defended by somebody who was not Harry or a Weasley.

Pansy had understood Draco's warning and quickly hurried off with Greengrass. Following which even Draco had offered Hermione his hand (not his arm, mind you) and said, "Let's go.". Which is exactly how Hermione found herself walking hand-in-hand with Draco Malfoy towards the Shrieking Shack.

"So you were saying.", Draco finally said. The couple had stopped a little away from the Shack as no student ever wandered this close to the Shack, thereby offering them the privacy.

"Right." Hermione said, dropped Draco's hand and stood right in front of him, "I wanted to apologise. For everything. I have been downright horrible to you."

"Granger.." Draco tried to cut in, to stop her from apologising but she held up a hand.

"Please, let me continue and finish this before anything."

"So as I was saying I have been horrible to you. And you really didn't deserve it. The thing is, I just, it is a big thing you know. Being married. I mean can you imagine yourself ever being married to me. If last year somebody had told me I'd marry you I would send them to St Mungo's. I mean it's us. But not only you. Really any guy. Me marrying any guy like this. I was forced to marry and I was angry and I was so upset and you were taking it all so well that I never stopped to consider that even you didn't ask for this. Even you were forced to marry me. I didn't realise that even I am not much of a catch. I'm sure you would have gotten any girl if you wanted but you are stuck with me. Me. Hermione Granger, bushy haired, know-it-all, muggleborn. You don't deserve it."

If you asked Draco, he would tell you that her tirade had been silly. And partially incorrect. He wanted to marry her. Not at seventeen but maybe when they would be older. He could totally imagine marrying him. He wanted to tell her that she didn't deserve him. She deserved better. And that she was a catch alright. She was an amazing catch. He wanted to tell her all this but all he did at that moment was kiss her.

 **A/N: TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO THINK DRACO SHOULD NOT FORGIVE HERMIONE JUST LIKE THAT, YOU NEED TO REMEMBER THAT THIS IS THE DRACO MALFOY WHO HAS LOVED HERMIONE FOR LONG. LOVED HER IRRATIONALLY. AND WOULD NEVER HAVE EXPECTED (EVEN IN HIS WILDEST DREAMS) TO ACTUALLY GET THE GIRL.**


	34. Chapter 34

CHAPTER 34

She was suppose to push him away. Maybe slap him or send a hex or two his way. But she didn't. She didn't push him away, hell, he was almost sure she had pulled him towards her. She didn't slap him, no, her hands just held onto his cloak. She didn't hex him, he wasn't even sure where his wand was. This is not happening. That was the first thought Draco had. But the feel of her lips was real. They were soft, pliant against his lips. His grip on her waist was real. He could feel that rough fabric of her clothes against his hands. This was real.

"Hermione? What are you doing?" a voice called out, more like shouted and the couple broke away from the kiss and turned to see Ron standing there, mouth agape with Harry beside him, duplicating Ron's expression.

"We were… well… you see…" Hermione began talking and started going redder by each word, finally stepping away from Draco.

"You have scarred me for life thank you so much but we were wondering if you wanted to go the Three Broomsticks with us, Hermione." Harry said and kept his eyes averted from the pair in front of him.

"Sure." Hermione said and started moving towards the boys. However Draco did not follow. She turned towards him, thinking what to say and whether she should even say anything at the moment. Deciding that it would be rude to not say anything (and she had been rude to him enough number of times), she finally asked, "Butterbeer?" It wasn't the most coherent of her thoughts but right now she could only form that word.

Draco should have said a yes, his witch was after all very clearly asking him for drinks, implying that they had a chance, but he was an idiot. An idiot who didn't know anything about damage control or carrying his heart on his sleeves. He shook his head, indicating a no, "You go on ahead. I have to find Blaise. I had told him I'd meet him."

He thought he saw her shoulder droop dejectedly but right now he needed Blaise to talk some sense into him, to tell him exactly what to do right now because his mind was muddled up.

"Right." Hermione turned around and walked away with her two best friends, leaving Draco behind.

He had stood there for a moment or two, taking in the scene to remember exactly where he had kissed her. He leaned against the tree, a willow tree, and realised that he loved the tree. He had properly kissed Hermione for the first time in the shade of this tree. Well now he had work to do. Find Blaise, tell him what happened and ask him how not to make of himself.

He found Blaise outside Madam Puddifoot's with She Weasel and dragged him away, no questions asked. Blaise had protested for a full minute before finally letting himself be dragged according to the wishes of his best friend. He really was a bloody brilliant friend.

They had finally entered Dervish and Banges, a wizarding equipment shop because it was mostly empty. No Hogwarts student was in here for sure, just the man at the counter and a few of the habitants of the village.

"I kissed Granger." Draco finally said.

Blaise appeared shocked for a moment and quickly schooled his features to normal again. "So we still talking about the same Granger. About yeh high" he signalled with his hands, "brown curly hair, Gryffindor's princess…"

Draco said nothing just nodding his head along.

"Good for you man." Blaise finally said and then quickly examined him, "No handprint, no jelly legs, no limbs missing, hmmm… Really good." He narrowed his eyes at Draco and asked, "You didn't drug her or something did you?"

"Of course not Blaise. I did nothing. I mean I kissed her and she kissed back." Draco answered.

"What are you doing here then? Shouldn't you be with her right now?" Blaise asked.

"Are you mad? What will I do with her? I don't even know why I kissed her." Draco whined. _He really was a child most of the times_ , Blaise thought.

"I thought it would be obvious." Blaise started in a voice used to explain a little child something, "when a boy really likes a girl, in some cases loves her, he kisses her."

"I will beat you to a pulp right now, you know. Stop this ridiculousness and help me. I can't make a fool of myself right now." Draco said.

"Alright. Fine. Where is she right now, any idea?" Blaise asked. He was now really thinking of opening some sort of relationship advice practice or something. Maybe he could start charging Draco from now on.

"Three Broomsticks." Draco replied. It had been about 10-15 minutes since he last saw her so clearly she would still be there.

"Well then let's go." Blaise said and started heading towards the door.

"We can't." Draco whined again and elaborated, "Potter and Weasley are with her right now. They saw us kiss."

Blaise grinned like a cat who had found cream, "Then we should definitely go. It will make for an interesting conversation, don't you think?"

And this time it was Blaise who dragged a very reluctant and pouty Draco to the Three Broomsticks.

The place was crowded as usual. It took them almost two minutes to find the trio who were sitting at the back. Blaise was the one to spot them and had then dragged Draco to their table, cleared his throat to signal his presence and given a cocky smirk to the three.

It had been an entirely uncomfortable walk for Harry, Ron and Hermione as they made their way to the pub. Harry and Ron would blush red each time they caught Hermione's eye. Which is why they had taken to walking in silence, head bowed down, too embarrassed to remember the position they had caught their friend in. Their _female_ friend to be exact.

The pub was crowded to begin with. Ron, being the tallest, was the one who had stood on tip toes, craned his neck just to find them a seat. None of them minded that it was in the back really. They had scuttled away, pushed through throngs of people, Ron had even knocked into a man carrying drinks, before they were finally able to reach the seat.

They had been sitting for a little while, Ron still trying to think what to order along with his butterbeer, when somebody cleared their throat right beside Harry. They had all turned to notice an amused look Zabini and a blushing Malfoy.

"Potter," Zabini started, "be kind now. Get your arse out of this seat and let Draco sit here." and then he turned towards Draco, winked and added, "Keep your hands above the table, eh, mate?"

Harry, who had been sitting beside Hermione and opposite Ron, had never seen Malfoy this red. He really wished he had a camera to capture this moment. All the same, he quickly got up, letting Malfoy sit beside Hermione, correction a blushing Malfoy sit beside a blushing Hermione.

"Now," Blaise continued, after the four of them (except him) had taken their seats, "butterbeer anyone?" He did not really wait for a reply and added, "Alright. Five butterbeers it is. Come along Potter. I'm brilliant but I can't carry five of them myself."

Harry quickly got up, wanting to get as far away from the Malfoy couple as possible. Ron stood up too and said, "I'll also come with you guys."

It was Blaise who stopped him, turning towards Ron and saying, "We need somebody to supervise these naughty kids here. You don't want them to give an entire pub the view of the day, do you? So sit and supervise. And remember Draco, don't do anything I wouldn't."

Draco Malfoy realised it was time to find a new best friend. His current best friend, a soon to be dead Blaise Zabini, had done nothing but embarrass him more. Hadn't he gone to Blaise to make sure that this was exactly what Draco would not do. But no Blaise, a true Slytherin, had exploited it and made a laughing stock of him. He was ready to die of embarrassment at the moment, hell he would already be dead if it weren't for the fact that his wife was just as uncomfortable as him. And it was a pleasure to watch Ron Weasley squirm in front of him. He decided to play on, add fuel to the fire, and placed his arm on the wife's shoulder. He even caught an unruly curl of her hair and started wrapping it around his index finger, all the while keeping a smirk plastered on his face and eyes locked on Weasley's. He made sure Ron would see exactly what he was doing, and he was enjoying it to no end, watching Weasley turn red, deep red, until the colour matched his hair.

By now Blaise and Potter had joined them. Harry had occupied his earlier seat, while Blaise, deciding to aggravate his friend even further, parked himself beside Draco, forcing Draco to move towards Hermione. Blaise had pushed his friend further into the seat such that he was the only one sitting comfortably while Draco and Hermione were pushed together,barely leaving any space between them.

Blaise was the first to start talking, turning towards the two Gryffindor boys in front of him, "So did you know that two Gryffindors caught Draco and Hermione snogging the life out of each other?" He smirked as he noticed Weasley starting to say something but then shutting his mouth quickly.

"We were not doing that." Draco answered, and kicked Blaise in the shin.

"Oh really?" Blaise asked, quickly recovering from the pain, "Well alright. Hermione," Blaise turned towards the girl now and continued, "do you mind telling me exactly what you two were doing then?"

Draco Malfoy wanted to kick and kiss his friend at the same time. He wanted to kick him because of exactly how uncomfortable he had made both Draco and his wife and kiss him because of the question he just asked and to whom. Even Draco was curious how Hermione would reply and therefore decided to keep his mouth shut.

All eyes were turned towards Hermione, making her feel like self-conscious. How was she suppose to answer that when she herself didn't know what they had been doing? She had kissed him back. She really needed to Ginny and shout at Padma and Parvati for messing up her mind and making her husband was hot and good-looking. Because no, he was not good- looking and hot. He was pale, unbelievably pale, with white blood hair which looked amazing when he didn't gel it, and grey eyes which were really one of the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen, and the complexion totally went with his eye colour. Oh who was she kidding.? He was good-looking. He is good-looking. And his kiss is absolutely amazing.

She could still remember it. He had kissed her gently, and with no tongue. It was a very innocent kiss but the way he didn't use a tongue made it slightly erotic in a different way. It was a kiss that had her wanting for more, which was why she had pulled him close, why she was the one who was about to bite his bottom lip so it would open, before her friends had shown up.

"Hermione? Are you alright?" Draco asked, drawing her out of her revere.

Hermione turned towards Draco, creases marring his forehead, and said "Yes. I'm. I'm fine."

While the three occupants of the table were worried about her, Blaise decided to rib in further, "Looks like you don't kiss too well man. I think your kiss made her sick."

"Blaise." Draco warned.

"Alright man. Take it easy. I'm leaving." Blaise smirked and left but not before dragging the two Gryffindor boys with him, leaving the Malfoy couple alone at the table.


	35. Chapter 35

**CHAPTER 35**

Lucius Malfoy was well aware of the fact that his days were numbered now. Lucius Malfoy - a name that stood for power, glory, money - was now down in the dumps. He had once been a powerful man and with his Lord's rise, he had envisioned more power. Foolish of him that he never took his wife into account. His duty abiding wife, who had pledged to follow and worship him no matter what. And she had done exactly that. Or used to do that. She had done everything a pureblood witch was taught to do. She had stood beside her husband, a picture of elegance. She had pleasured him as and when he desired. She had given him an heir. She had done all of that until the Lord had risen again.

He was a foolish man, he realised. For he had been foolish enough to not see the warning signs. It was in Draco's fourth year, the night after the Quidditch World Cup, that she had stopped touching him. Not in public for sure, in public she was perfect, but it was in the privacy of their room that she made no physical contact with him. She would still smile at him but it was the smile she put on for the cameras. She would make sure that Draco did not stay in his company alone, not if she could help it. Lucius should have realised that in his absence, his wife had become more dominating, no more a submissive wife. He should have done something about it but he was always tired, working hard to make sure his Lord would rise. And then had come Draco's fifth year. The year's end had caused turbulence in the family. Lucius had been imprisoned. Draco had suddenly become Lord of the Manor and his wife, his wife had played their son like a pawn, taking him to that mudblood loving old coot. And that old coot had offered protection to both mother and son.

He had broke out of prison within months and tried to have a word with his son. But his son was at Hogwarts, under the old Headmaster, and as long as Draco was at Hogwarts, his son was untouchable. Lucius had asked the two boy, Gregory and Vincent, to keep an eye on his son, to find out where his son vanished to during the holidays, but the two boys had been useless.

And if the torture he had received for a blood traitor wife and son wasn't enough, his son had to go and marry a muggle born. Not just any muggle born at that, no, he had to marry a Gryffindor, best friend of Boy-Who-Lived. His Lord had punished him enough for that, punished him long and hard. Once known as the right hand man of his Lord, he now had lost his standing in the ranks of the Death Eater. He knew his lord would never kill him, no, his lord would torture him to near death, but he would never have the mercy to kill him. And no matter what, his blood was pure and his lord would never spill the blood of a pure. It was the others he would have to worry about, the other Death Eaters, who would ridicule him, laugh at him about how he could not train his wife and son properly. He was ashamed of his family. He was angry at his wife and son. He could kill his wife with his bare hands. As for his son, his foolish son would suffer but not be killed. No, his son would be the heir of his Lord.

That was until that boy broke into the Manor. Fool, his son. A fool to think that he could stand up against the Dark Lord. His son was a downright fool. It was a shame that the boy was his son. He had crucio'ed the boy again and again that day, but he could not kill him. How could he? The boy was his blood, his heir, the last Malfoy. The boy could not die. Lucius had to win favour from his Lord, for only then could he ask for the boy's life to be spared. Lucius would make sure that the Malfoy line would not die with Draco. Perhaps, in some twisted way, he did care for his son.

Draco Malfoy was having the best two weeks of his life, no matter the confusing nature of it. He and Hermione had never discussed that day at Hogsmeade, she had not said anything about the kiss under the willow tree and he had also maintained the silence. But he had definitely gotten bolder. He had taken to kissing her when he wanted (It really encouraged him when she did not push him away, but rather return the kiss), sometimes even snogging her in the library (who knew Hermione would let anybody kiss her their and "pollute" the place), or carrying her bag around. He had gotten a lot bolder than before until…

"Oi Theo?" Blaise called out to the boy. Draco, Blaise and Theo had been hanging out in one of the unused classrooms, away from the eyes and ears of nosy students.

Theo it seemed had not heard Blaise for he didn't reply. Blaise had to finally push the boy off the chair to get his attention.

"What was that for, Blaise?" Theo asked from his position on the ground.

"Hey! You weren't listening. What's wrong with you man?" Blaise asked. Theo had been troubled for a day or two.

"Well…" Theo paused, and it seemed he would not continue his talk (Slytherin to the core), "it's nothing."

"You wouldn't be this worried, if it were nothing." Draco stated.

"You are married under the law." Theo simply said.

"Yes… So?" Draco asked and exchanged a look with Blaise.

"The terms of your marriage. Do you remember them?" Theo asked.

"Which terms are we talking of? Bachelor here, mind filling me in?" Blaise cut in, having no idea of the terms.

Theo sighed and finally said, "The marriage needs to be consummated in a year."

"Well, Parvati and I, we have been… you know… doing it. Well, the thing is… she might be pregnant." Theo finally muttered.

"Are you sure?" Blaise asked after a moment of silence.

"I said might. I don't know. But it's our last year. There is a freaking war going on outside. And my father, do you know what will happen if Parvati is actually pregnant? He will kill her." Theo answered.

Draco thought of saying something, but what was he supposed to say. He knew exactly what Theo meant. If a child were to be born, especially a boy, Theo's father would either kill the boy or make him the heir. One meant death and the other also meant death. And this talk brought to mind that he too had to consummate his marriage.

Before the conversation could proceed, the bell rang. The last class had just gotten over.

Draco quickly excused himself and went to find Hermione. Sure enough, the girl was in their bedroom, dropping of her school supplies when Draco walked in.

He said nothing to the girl but just kissed him. A little shocked at first, Hermione quickly gave in, wrapping her arms around him. Draco Malfoy was never really sure why he did what he did next. He kept making Hermione walk backward until she finally hit the edge of their bed and fell on it. He removed his shirt and started removing her's too, when she hit him on his chest.

"What are you doing?" she screeched at the half-naked boy in front of her.

"I'm getting you to bed, that's what I am doing." Draco replied and quickly went back in for the kiss, still trying to undo her shirt.

"Stop it. Stop." Hermione screamed and this time Draco did stop.

It was only when he looked at her properly, did he see the expression he had seen on his mother's face a lot. Fear.

Hermione was afraid of him at the moment and he realised what he had almost done. He had forced himself on her. He was ashamed of himself.

"I am… I am really sorry. Sorry." He said, staring at the girl who had started crying.

Before he could say anything else though, she had walked out of the room, wiping her tears. Draco wanted to follow her, but right now was not the time. He was disgusted with himself. It was in moments like these when Draco would look back and realise that no matter what, he was Lucius Malfoy's son. Always had been and always would be.

Many times had Draco seen his mother sit a little more stiffly when his father would enter the room, fear grace her features when he would demand a private word with her. Right now Draco had become his father.

How could he explain to Hermione that the classroom talk had left a lasting effect on him. It wasn't the words that Theo had said. No, Slytherins talked through their silence. He had heard what Theo had not said. The marriage needed to be consummated as soon as possible. The Ministry was working in wicked ways and as of now, not one of them was safe. He had a year for sure, but Voldemort was clever. He could do anything. Dissolve a marriage that wasn't consummated, demand a child from the marriage, ask a muggle born to remarry. Voldemort could do a lot of things.

Draco had spent a long time sitting on their bed, head resting on his hands. He had spent until dinner in that room and on realising that Hermione would be coming any moment, he left. He did not want to see her right now.

 **A/N : I started writing another story called 'Through the Pages'. It's a HP world story only so feel free to check it out and review.**


End file.
